Hidden From View
by suzywoo70
Summary: Harry has been given a blow by Dempsey which could change their relationship forever. Is it too late for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden From View**

**This is my first FanFic and after reading so many wonderful stories I thought I would have a go at writing one myself. The first chapter isn't very long I'm afraid but I want to build up the story. So here goes.**

**Chapter One**

**Harry was mad. Infact she was as angry as hell. How could he do this to her. In the the three years since she had known Dempsey this really was the limit. But, she thought, if you don't tell someone how you feel about them, then what do you expect. Harry had to admit that she always knew there was something there, even from the first moment they met in the sleazy bar where she was working as a waitress. He strode in with Spikings and she had noticed him immediately. Her first thought was that he was an informant that Spikings was talking too, but had heard his accent so that didn't really fit. It was only later when Spikings had introduced them and explained he was her new partner that things changed and she discovered what he was like . But that hadn't mattered then because boy was he hot! Not that anyone could ever tell from her demeanour and she would never have said. It wasn't the sort of thing Harry would normally be aware of****. After her disastrous marriage to Robert she didn't think it was possible for any man to have such an affect on her like Dempsey had. Especially a Yank! It went against the grain, a lady of her upbringing having feelings for someone like that. It was like that until Harry met Dempsey**.**She had introduced him to all her friends and they all loved him. They always told her what they wanted to do to him or what they wanted him to do to them. Even the friends who she previously thought of as prim and proper ! **** He might have been sexy, she thought, but he was an arrogant pig!**** Over time they learnt to get along, rubbing each other up the wrong way and Dempsey working in a completely unorthodox way to her and also flirting outrageously too, which she secretly enjoyed. Now a few years down the line her feelings were much more than friends and colleagues. She loved him but just couldn't tell him. And now it was too late!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that its not very long again but have changed where I am going with it and wanted to leave the reveal a bit longer. I should have put this one and the first one together to make a longer chapter but like I said I changed the direction slightly. The next one will be longer, I promise and will have a bit of plot and dialogue too. Hope you enjoy and thank you for taking the time to read and review. It is very much appreciated.**

**Hidden From View**

**Chapter 2**

**Dempsey couldn't understand it. What was Harry's problem. Why would he need to to give her any news before other people. It's not like she was anyone special. He thought she was, in the beginning. When they met it was like fireworks going off. He had been sent to London for his own safety and had ended up in this bar with his new boss, Spikings, who had told him that he would meet his new partner here. Dempsey soon lost interest when the sexy blonde waitress came over to them to take their order. WOW! She was gorgeous and when she spoke to him he became very tongue tied. He was going to like it here if all the women looked like that. Not that he was interested in having any sort of meaningful relationship with any woman at the moment. He had just come out of a messy one with Simone and fancied having a bit of fun. Maybe with the waitress! Only when Spikings told him he had just met his new partner his face fell. A woman!** **No way! He wasn't being partnered with some broad even if they were kinda cute. He would do his best to get out of that he thought. He tried his hardest but it fell on deaf ears. If he was trying to get out of it then when he eventually met Sergeant Makepeace in Spikings' office he knew by the look on her face she would be doing the same thing! His frustration with working with Harry only got worse when his attempts at wooing her fell flat. She just wasn't interested. In many ways he could understand it. Being aristocracy she wasn't used to the likes of him and the way they worked was so different too. Goddam it she could be so snooty at times, but she was so sexy when she was! Now he had resigned himself to the fact that Harry had no interest in him so he stopped trying. And that's why Harry's reaction to his news was odd. Why was she like this now?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidden from View**

**Chapter 3**

**Harry was sat on her sofa with a second glass of wine reflecting on the day.**

**"Married!". She was in Spikings' office and the look on her face said it all. "When, where, who?" the words tumbled out of her mouth all at once.**

**"An hour ago, in a registry office and her name is Georgia was all he would say. He's coming in to the office in about an hours time before he goes on honeymoon".**

**"Honeymoon!" Harry was speaking parrot fashion now and her boss was becoming increasingly concerned.**

**"You stay there and I will get you a cup of tea. You're in shock Sergeant". Shock that was was an understatement, thought Harry. She had been called in to his office because Spikings said he had some 'delicate' news to give her. Dempsey had only got himself married in secret and Spikings thought she should be told first. In truth Dempsey had told him that only Harry should know. He would tell the rest later when he came in.**

**Spikings was in his office when he got the call. He was tying up some loose ends on their most recent case. **

**"Yo Chief"was the cheery greeting on the other end of the receiver.**

**"Why are you ringing me up on your two weeks leave. I have difficulty finding you when I need you and here you are supposedly enjoying some much needed time off". It had been short notice, he admitted but it was the principle he thought.**

**"I've just got married" Dempsey replied**

**"Did I hear you right Lieutenant?"**

**"Yes Chief you did". Spikings thought he might wake up from this and find it all a bad dream."When did the happy event happen?**"** Spikings asked**.**"An hour ago at Camden Registry Office**" **came the reply.**

**"And the luck lady?". Spikings had hoped that Harry and Dempsey might get together. Despite all their sparring and arguments he always felt that their was more to their relationship than met the eye.**

**"Her name is Georgia chief". Dempsey was in very high spirits, and Spikings suspected that he had a few drinks inside him. He could hear music in the background so assumed they were in a bar somewhere. **

**"When do we get to meet the new Mrs Dempsey". Spikings was finding this harder to take in than he thought. Dempsey wasn't the marrying kind. He thought back to when he and Jane, Mrs Spikings, had married 25 years before and how being married didn't necessary give you happiness. Goodness knows they had had their ups and downs and after having their two children, Peter and Susan, that somehow had made it worse!**

**"We will be in the office within an hour before we go off on honeymoon to New York. Gotta show off my new bride"**

**"Do you want me to tell anyone before you come in a drop this bombshell" Spikings asked. "Let Harry know, no one else" came the reply. "Look gotta go chief, see you in an hour".**

**Now as he came back with the tea for Harry she was taking it worse the even he could have imagined. He passed Harry her tea. She was sat staring into space and he didn't know what he could say to make her feel better.**

**It was almost time for Dempsey to arrive and Harry didn't know if she should just excuse herself before he turned up. She really didn't think she could do it but before she could summon up the courage to think of anything Dempsey breezed through the door. Everyone turned to see the Lieutenant stood with a woman.**

**"Thought I would introduce you to the wife" he laughed. Everything went quiet as shocked faces looked at each other and then at Harry. Did she know, they seemed to ask.**

**Spikings had heard Dempsey come in and came out of his office having noticed how silent everything was.**

**"Congratulations Dempsey" he came to stand opposite him and held out his had for him to shake."Well are you not going to introduce us" prompted Spikings.**

**"Oh yeah" he said as an afterthought "everyone this is Georgia the new Mrs Dempsey, Georgia this is all my work colleagues and this is the Chief". Georgia held out her hand looking decidedly nervous. She was tall, dark and very pretty and had never met any of Dempsey's friends or colleagues before, although he had spoken of them. This was all very new to her. Suddenly everyone started to congratulate the new Mr and Mrs asking dozens of questions all at once. One person absent from all of this was Harry who wanted to be anywhere but there.**

**"There you are Harry" suddenly Dempsey was in front of her. "I'd like you to meet Georgia. Georgia this is Harry, my partner".**

**"I've heard all about you. James talks about you a lot. Always saying what a good team you make". Harry looked amazed. He hasn't said anything about you, she thought. And James! Harry had never heard anyone call him that before. She never called him anything but Dempsey.**

**"Yeah Harry's one of the guys" replied Dempsey, sensing that she was looking decidedly uncomfortable.**

**"Gonna have a big party when we get from honeymoon, seeing as no one came to the big day".**

**"Great" a few voices could be heard saying but Harry just wanted the ordeal to be over as soon as possible.**

**Dempsey and Georgia left ten minutes later as they had to catch their flight and Harry contemplated on what had just happened. Would she be able to continue to work with Dempsey, was her first thought. Would Georgia want him too? Harry asked Spikings if she could go home as she was feeling unwell. He said that was fine under the circumstances. Harry got to her car, opened it and drove off feeling composed. But as soon as she opened her front door and stepped into the house she burst into tears.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hidden From View**

**Chapter 4**

**Dempsey and Georgia arrived at the airport in plenty of time for their flight to New York. Before they boarded he thought that he had better warn his mother of his impending arrival. Rosa Dempsey was formidable woman and he knew that she would not want him just turning up.**

**"Hi Mom" Dempsey said "It's Jim". Rosa smiled when she heard his voice.**

**"Jimmy" she cried "It's lovely to hear from you"**

**"Mom, I have some news". He didn't know how she would take it so he just came out with it.**

**"I've just got married". He could hear the silence. "Did you say that you've got married Jimmy". His mother was the only one who ever called him Jimmy. "Yes Mom, her name is Georgia". Before she had chance to say anything else Dempsey spoke. "We are coming over to see you so I thought I would let you know so you can get yourself ready. We will be there by 10 this evening. Look gotta go. Love you, Bye". Then he hung up.**

**She put the phone down and tried to make sense of it. Her only son had got married in secret, no family, no nothing. And who was this Georgia that had got him down the aisle? She thought it might have been to his partner, Harry, that was her name, as he talked about her constantly whenever he rang, which wasn't very often. He had seemed quite keen on her, so she was lead to believe. But this was a new name to her. She wasn't pregnant was she and Jimmy was doing the decent thing? It wouldn't be that surely. She had a while to wait and spent most of it wondering about what he had done.**

**By ten o'clock that evening, New York time, Dempsey and Georgia arrived at Rosa's apartment. She had lived there for ten years and it was a very smart place. Dempsey had insisted she moved to somewhere nicer after his father had died. He rang her bell and Rosa answered the intercom and they pulled the door and went in to the lift to her apartment and found her waiting for them at the door.**

**"Jimmy" she cried "it's wonderful to see you" as she hugged him.**

**"Mom this is Georgia" he ushered her into the hallway and Georgia held out her hand "It's lovely to see you Mrs Dempsey, James has told me all about you". Rosa looked at her and said "Jimmy hasn't spoken about you at all". She looked at Dempsey and he went white."And call me Rosa sweetheart". Georgia couldn't understand why she had been kept a secret. She came from Cornwall originally but had been in London since she was 18 when she came to work there. She didn't have any close relatives to speak of and didn't speak to any of her family since leaving home. The friends she had in London had met Dempsey and had liked him but she hadn't told them that they were getting married. They would have thought she was mad marrying someone that she barely knew. They had known each other for two months. But it had seemed right. He was a bit older than her and being 24 she was young to be getting married but she loved him and that was good enough for her. Now she was stood in the hallway of her new mother-in-law's who she had never met and was feeling extremely nervous.**

**"So Georgia you've managed to tie my Jimmy down where so many others have failed" she gave Dempsey a knowing grin. "Oh Mom" Dempsey squirmed. He felt like a naughty schoolboy again. Georgia didn't know of his past and he didn't want it spoken about. She didn't need to know as far a he was concerned.**

**Georgia didn't know what to say. What past? She would assume that he was no monk! All she knew was that she wanted to freshen up and have some sleep. Since the ceremony that morning it had been all go and the flight had been tiring too.**

**"Can you tell me where your bathroom is Rosa as I would like to freshen up" she asked.**

**"It's across the hall, second from the left" Rosa replied. As Georgia left to go to the bathroom she left Dempsey in no doubt what she thought.**

**"What on earth are you doing Jimmy bringing home a complete stranger and telling me she is your wife. Have you gone mad!**

**"I thought you would be pleased an' all, always said I should settle down" came the sheepish reply.**

**"Settle down! Settle down! Not with someone you hardly know. How long have you known her Jimmy?" she asked just keeping a lid on her temper. She didn't want Georgia to hear. She seemed a nice girl, but that wasn't the issue.**

**Dempsey didn't like where this conversation was going. "Two months" he answered.**

**"Two months!" It was worse than she thought. "That's not long is it. You barely know her, it ain't possible to marry someone after knowing them for two months**". **Rosa was angry now. She was beginning to think she didn't know her son at all. " I love her mom" he said.**

**"You think love is enough do you" she knew Georgia would be back soon. "I have nothing against her honey but I don't think you have thought it through". She had calmed down now as she had said what she thought and Georgia was coming back. The atmosphere was very tense and she wondered what had been said. Rosa said no more on the subject. She had said her peace and that was it.**

**Dempsey and Georgia enjoyed their time in New York and he took her to all the sights and all his old haunts. He introduced her to all his old friends and they too were shocked to find that he had married. Dempsey knew that when he went back to England the same would be said to him there.**

**Harry had had a fitful nights sleep after Dempsey's revelation. She had woken up on her sofa at 10 o'clock with an empty bottle of wine on her side table and a half drunk glass next to it. She took herself off to bed and decided she would tidy up in the morning before work. When she did wake up she felt dreadful and had a terrible headache. She remembered what had happened and realised that she was going to have to deal with it one way or another. Then she looked at the clock and realised if she didn't get a move on she would be late for work. Harry remembered the tidying up she had to do and said to herself she would do it when she came home. It was unlike her to leave it in a mess but this was a different situation. Her partner had gone off and got married! She had thought of not going in, making an excuse, but that would mean she would spend all day thinking about the situation and she needed something to occupy her time. She had a quick shower and a cup of tea and was out of the house within half and hour. Harry was in the office and sat at her desk with two minutes to spare without anyone seeing her. Everyone seemed to be getting on with their work and she was pleased that no-one had mentioned Dempsey. She had realised that he would be in New York by now with his new wife. Harry was going to struggle with that. Things would be different now, she knew that, but how different she wasn't sure. Then the peace was shattered.**

**"Morning Harry". It was Chas. "Still trying to get my head around the fact that Dempsey got himself married. I told Sarah last night and she thought I was joking! Didn't think he was the type. Thought you might have known about it though, we all did"**

**"We all did?" she queried. Harry felt an uneasy feeling coming over her. Did they know how she felt about Dempsey? "Why would I know?" Harry thought it a stupid thing to say really, they were partners after all.**

**"We went to the pub later and were talking about it and found it odd that he hadn't said anything to anyone. You do work with him. Thought he might have confided in you". Chas was feeling uncomfortable now. Like he had hit a raw nerve.**

**"Well I was left in the dark like everyone else Chas and even if I had known I wouldn't have said anything as it really isn't my place". Harry wanted to be left to get on with her work. This was going to be a difficult time and it was only going to get worse!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so pleased that you are enjoying the story. When I first started writing it I was worried that people would dislike the storyline but as I have said you will all be rewarded! And for those of you asking for longer chapters I hope this is a long one! The next chapter will be juicier I promise. Hope you enjoy this one and thank you for all your reviews too. They really do spur me on!**

**Hidden From View**

**Chapter 5**

**Dempsey's return to SI10 after his honeymoon was met with anticipation. Everyone wanted to know about his new wife and how they met and how she had tied him down. They all knew that he loved the ladies' and the ladies' loved him and they were intrigued as to how this particular one had done what seemed like the impossible. One person who wasn't so sure was Harry. She wanted to see Dempsey but she wasn't sure she wanted to know about the story of Georgia. When she was in his presence everything else went out of the window. He only had to look at her and that was it. She was gone. He had this power over her that she couldn't explain and now that would never be the same, now he was married.**

**"Hi everyone". Dempsey came into the office on his first day back. There were lots of hello's back at him and some came over and enquired about his honeymoon and general well being. "Yeah everything is fine, had a great trip and the wife is fine". That was it. The word she didn't want to hear, and he had been in the office for a minute and there it was. Dempsey made himself a coffee and sat down at his desk in front of Harry.**

**"Hello Harry" he smiled at her but she was looking at something on her desk. It wasn't anything significant but she just couldn't look at him.**

**"Hello Dempsey" she had to polite to him. She was his partner.**

**"So anything been happening while I've been away".**

**'On Honeymoon' she thought. "No not really, we had all the excitement we needed when you came in here two weeks ago and told us you had got married". She looked straight at him as she said it.**

**"Oh yeah" he replied "Sorry 'bout springing it on you like that, just was a spur of the moment thing".**

**"Spur of the moment" Harry couldn't believe he was treating it so casually. "You don't just get married on the spur of the moment". He seemed to be making a mockery of it. Marriage was a commitment to somebody you loved.**

**"We didn't want a big do so thought it was the best way". He could see he had hit a raw nerve. "But I did promise a party though" he was trying to lighten the mood. Chas heard this "When are you having it then Dempsey" he asked, Chas always liked a party. "Two weeks on Saturday, the 25th, everyone's invited. We will be sending out invites". He looked at Harry. "Georgia wanted to know if you wanted to bring someone to the party". Harry looked at him eyes wide "What?". She wasn't sure if she'd heard right. Had they been talking about her lack of boyfriends or was he being funny.**

**"Thought there might of been someone who you might like to bring, ya know, it's never nice to go to something like that on your own". Harry wasn't sure she even wanted to go to the party. Every function that she had been to in recent times she had gone to with Dempsey and in reality the only person she would like to go with was him and seeing as he was hosting the occasion with his wife it wasn't possible.**

**"I'm not really sure. Can I let you know, I might come on my own". She would rather stay at home having an evening in, maybe have a bath or something, but people would wonder why she wasn't there and she would have to make an excuse and it was easier to be there. If it meant being near him then she would go.**

**"If you can let us know soon it would be good" he answered and was called over by Dave who wanted to hear all about his honeymoon.**

**Harry thought about who she could ask to take her to the party and there were several men who would be willing to escort her to a function. Harry was not short of admirers and she was aware of this. But recently she had not been out with anyone as her feelings for Dempsey had taken over. She had turned them all down so she didn't think any of them would be interested in taking her out. There was one she thought, Simon Harrington-Smythe. He was constantly trying to take Harry out and hadn't given up yet. He wasn't really Harry's type but he would be perfect for the evening. She decided she would give him a ring.**

**Harry rang Simon and he said he would be delighted to escort her to Dempsey's reception. Everyone who knew him knew that he had the biggest crush on her and would do anything to go on a date. She said a formal invite would be sent out soon. When she told Dempsey he was delighted that she would be bringing someone. She felt crushed when he said it. When would she ever get over him?**

**Simon arranged to pick Harry up at 7.15 on the evening of the party so they would be there in plenty of time. He was so looking forward to turning up with Harry. As far as he was concerned she would be the most beautiful woman there. He was hoping there would be more nights out with her. Harry meanwhile was trying to decide what to wear. She was considering something demure so that she wouldn't outshine the bride but decided on an eyecatching, floor length, low cut blue velvet dress that she'd hardly worn. She wanted Dempsey to see what he was missing!**

**Dempsey and Georgia were waiting for their guests to arrive. First up was Spikings and his wife Jane. Spikings had told her the whole story about the secret wedding and Harry's reaction to it. She too wondered if there was more too it as well. Then Chas and Sarah arrived, followed by the others from SI10 and their various wives and girlfriends. Dempsey was beginning to think that Harry wouldn't come. He so wanted her to be there. If she could never be anything more he still wanted her friendship. Although he wasn't sure how. When you marry someone that you think you love but you don't it was difficult. He cared for Georgia and hoped that by marrying her he would forget about Harry but he couldn't. He hated her being hostile to him but he understood it too. But when someone didn't feel the same way what could you do!**

**Harry came in with Simon on her arm and everyone came to a standstill. She looked stunning and this wasn't lost on Dempsey. Why was she torturing him like this? If she didn't want him why did she have to treat him like that. Most of the male guests wolf whistled and Simon felt so proud to have the most beautiful woman on his arm. Dempsey kept on staring at Harry and Georgia looked at both of them and became certain that something more than friendship was between them. When Dempsey had spoke of Harry she had been jealous at first but he had assured her she was friend and colleague**, **now she wasn't so sure. Harry came over and shook Dempsey's hand and then Georgia's. "Hello Dempsey, Georgia". She was being very formal as she felt it was the only way she was going to get through this.**

**"Hi Harry". Dempsey was captivated by everything she was wearing. In typical Harry style, it all matched, from her shoes to her handbag. She had gone to town. Everyone else noticed Dempsey's demeanour by now and began chatting**, **mainly about him!**

**"Did you see that" said Fry, was never subtle at the best of times. "Yeah he couldn't take his eyes of Harry. Not really a good thing is it the groom eyeing up one of the guests" said Chas. He also had always been aware of the chemistry between the two and they seemed to be the only ones unaware of it!**

**Dempsey and Georgia danced their 'first dance' but the only person he wanted to dance with was Harry. He should have been happy but he was feeling miserable. He was beginning to feel like it he had made a terrible mistake! Seeing Harry dressed like that had settled it in his mind. This marriage was a sham.**

**Harry wondered if the dress was working. She had had plenty of offers to dance from many of the men and had taken some of them up. She danced with Simon too, although he was beginning to realise just why he was there. Harry was in the meantime dancing with one man who was very tactile an she wasn't enjoying it at all. Just then Dempsey came over and butted in to the dance. "I'll take it from here" he said. The man walked off in huff and Harry was stunned "Don't you think you should be dancing with your wife?" she queried.**

**"I've danced with her, I want to dance with you". He was drunk. "Just cos I'm married don't mean I can't dance with anyone else" he replied.**

**"It does in my book" she could feel all eyes were on them and was starting to feel embarrassed. Maybe the dress was a bad idea. "It's only a dance Harry" Dempsey pleaded. Why did he want to dance with her. To torture her more. She was struggling with it as it was and he was just making it worse.**

**Jane Spikings was sat at a table watching the couple and was convinced, like her husband was that their was 'unfinished business' or maybe nothing had happened and it should have done. If there were flies on the wall they would have told you they were the married couple! It didn't make make any sense."I see what you mean Gordon". He wasn't really listening but watching the scene unfold in front of him. "Yes dear?". "About Harry and Dempsey, definitely something there. Cannot believe they are like this tonight of all nights".**

**"This is what they are like all the time Jane, I do keep telling you this". She never listened to anything he said normally!**

**Harry wasn't going to dance with Dempsey in front of everyone ****and decided it was time to leave. She shouldn't have come or brought Simon who was devastated at what he saw.**

**"I'm leaving" she announced to a stunned Dempsey."It's not a good idea for me to stay. You go and dance with your wife". She picked up her handbag and asked Simon if he would take her home. She expected a no, but he didn't want her going home alone. Harry was upset and he didn't think she should be on her own, despite the fact she had abandoned him for most of the evening.**

**Georgia watched Harry leave and relieved to see her go. She had not had much attention from Dempsey that evening and put the blame on Harry. Who did she think she was turning up looking like that. It just wasn't on. She wished she had not come and the poor man she brought with her. She felt sorry for him. Had her suspicions been right? Had Dempsey ever had feelings for and did he still? This wasn't the evening she had wanted it to be and she needed some answers.**

**When Harry got home she just wanted to go to bed and sleep. It had been a strange evening and it had made her realise what she had to do about the situation. The only thing for it was to resign.**

**As soon as Dempsey and Georgia got in from the party she laid into him.**

**"What was that all about tonight. I thought I was married to you not Harry". She was quiet natured normally but she was angry now.**

**"What d'ya mean honey?" After Harry had gone Dempsey had carried on drinking to drown his sorrows and was now very drunk.**

**"What do I mean?. Dancing, flirting, need I go on. I'm your wife or have you forgotten" she wanted to cry but was holding the tears back.**

**"She's a friend and a colleague. Wasn't doing any harm was I". He knew it wasn't true, but he couldn't tell her that.**

**"It was embarrassing that's why. People thought they were coming to a wedding reception but they must have thought there was no groom. You weren't exactly acting like a married man!" Dempsey couldn't answer her. He hadn't been . He thought he could forget Harry and seeing her with Simon had brought it home to him.**

**"We'll talk about it in the morning eh". He couldn't tell her the truth. Not yet. He wasn't sure what the truth was. Harry didn't want him, she was just toying with him. He just knew Georgia was not the answer.**

**Georgia was off later the next day with her work as a Flight Attendant and was going on a long haul flight. She hadn't wanted to go right after the party but she couldn't change it with anyone else. It might be for the best after what had happened the night before.**

**Harry woke up and remembered her decision to hand in her notice. She was going to write it out and try and explain why. Her job meant everything to her but it was becoming increasingly difficult to work with Dempsey and this was the only way. She would give it in first thing Monday morning.**

**Georgia was away 4 o'clock Sunday afternoon and had hardly spoken to Dempsey, there wasn't much else to say.**

**"I'll see you Tuesday, maybe we can talk more then". **

**"See you Tuesday" was all he said. Maybe by then he would have worked out what to tell her.**

**It was Monday morning and Harry was hoping get into the office before everyone else. She went into Spikings' office and put the resignation letter on his desk. She made herself a coffee and reflected on the time at SI10 and smiled. She had enjoyed working with everyone especially Dempsey but things had changed and it was time to move on. Before she knew it the office seemed to be filled with everyone except Dempsey. Maybe he wasn't coming in, which would be a relief and make it easier to walk away as she wanted to leave right away.**

**Dempsey was feeling miserable. He was going to leave Georgia and he would tell her when she came home tomorrow. But he didn't want to let anyone know, so he breezed into the office looking cheerful.**

**"Hi everyone, did you all enjoy the party Saturday". He knew what the answer would be but carried on regardless. "Oh hello Dempsey" someone shouted across the room but the rest of the office was quiet. He sat opposite Harry who didn't seem to know he was there.**

**"Hello Harry". He wasn't hopeful of an answer and didn't get one. She obviously was still unhappy with Saturday night.**

**"I said 'Hello Harry'". He kept persisitng until she answered. "Oh hello Dempsey" and she continued to stare and her desk. "I'm gonna get the cold shoulder then am I".**

**"What do you expect". She couldn't believe he was being so blase about what had happened.**

**"A bit o' courtesy would be nice". He didn't really need this. First Georgia, now Harry.**

**"After what you were like on Saturday your lucky I'm speaking to you at all" Harry was getting angry now.**

**"Well ya shouldn't a turned up wearing that dress on Saturday night". She had looked so hot, he couldn't help it.**

**"It was your reception and your eyes should have been on your wife not me". She had missed this. The banter and the arguing. Why did she get so turned on by this! Was there something wrong with her. He was so sexy when he spoke to her like that. It was the old Dempsey, and she liked that!**

**"I'm only human Harry". She was right, it had been wrong of him but Harry only had to look at him and he was putty. Why did he think getting married would change that.**

**"Human! What husband ignores his wife for most of the night and flirts with someone else. You're an animal Dempsey. Georgia doesn't deserve it". Everyone in the office began to realise what was happening. They were strangely relieved! There hadn't really been any bad arguments between them for ages and it meant they were talking to each other!**

**"Anyway, you won't be seeing much more of me soon". She hadn't wanted to tell anyone, especially Dempsey but she was so incensed by him that she couldn't help it.**

**"I'm resigning". Dempsey felt like he wanted to die. He knew she didn't want him but working with her was better than nothing.**

**"What! No you can't Harry. You love your job. What about our partnership?" he was almost pleading now.**

**"Partnership! We haven't had one of those for a while now, not since you got married. Things just aren't the same any more. It's time to move on". Harry was holding the tears back, but only just.**

**"I couldn't work without you Harry. We are the best there is. No you just can't go like that." He was now leaning over her desk and when he was that close to her she usually lost all her senses. He was like a drug and she needed to wean herself off him.**

**"I've made up my mind. My letter is on Spikings' desk. I'm going as soon as he calls me in. It's all in the letter". She got up to go but Dempsey grabbed her arm. Why was he doing this to her, she had to get away.**

**"If it's something I've done, then tell me. I need you to stay Harry. I'll promise to behave. No stupid stunts". She loved him as he was, she didn't want him to change.**

**By now Spikings was in his office and could hear the exchange between them and was about to go and find out what it was about when his phone rang.**

**"Even if I told you it wouldn't make any difference". Tears were starting to fill Harry's eyes but she wasn't going to cry in front of Dempsey.**

**"If you told me what?" Dempsey was confused. There was obviously more to her leaving than she was letting on.**

**"That I love you" and with that she ran out of the door leaving Dempsey in shock.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your reviews. Have been a bit disillusioned with this chapter and have rewritten it in my head several times so I hope this is the right version. If the storyline or anything is unrealistic then I make no apologies for it. I have deiberately omitted timelines, days, places so if some of it doesn't tally then I make no apologies for that either. I wanted the story to be about them and their relationship and I hope I have done that. If any of you have any suggestions to make the story better, please let me know as any suggestions are gratefully received. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, I haven't got beyond this one yet but there will at least be one more. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that the ending doesn't offend too much. I wasn't sure whether the juicier parts would be welcome or not but here goes.**

**Hidden From View**

**Chapter 6**

**Dempsey stood rooted to the spot for what seemed like forever. He couldn't believe what Harry had said. She loved him. How did he not see it? What an idiot. He had to do something but what?**

**Spikings had heard it all and wanted to speak to both of them. He had seen Harry's resignation letter and needed to talk to her about it but he noticed she had gone.**

**"Where is Sergeant Makepeace?" he enquired. "She's gone Sir" said Chas, helpfully. Harry had fled but no-one knew where too. **

**"I can see that Chas, do we know of her whereabouts" he asked, clearly seeing that no-one did. "Er, no Sir" came the response."**

**"Okay, I see" he said "Lieutenant" he spoke to Dempsey who clearly wasn't with it "LIEUTENANT!**". **Suddenly Dempsey snapped out of his daze and turned around "Yes Chief?" "In my office now if you please". He followed Spikings into his office and closed the door behind him.**

**Spikings didn't know where to start. He had heard the whole row and what Harry had said. It was a delicate matter. He had Dempsey in front of him who still wasn't really with it.**

**"So Lieutenant". This was a serious matter, arguing in the office was unacceptable behaviour and both could be disciplined if Spikings was of the mind too. "What was the argument about this time?". They didn't usually argue in front of everyone, Spikings would normally defuse anything but he was on the phone at the time and could only listen as they laid into one another. **

**"Sh-sh-she said she loves me chief" Dempsey replied.**

**"And this comes as a shock to you, does it" he wasn't used to having these types of conversations with members of staff ! His staff usually kept these sorts of things private and he was feeling rather uncomfortable.**

**"Yes Chief it does". Spikings looked at him with a knowing look "And it doesn't to you". How did he know? Had Harry told him?**

**"No it doesn't" came the reply. Dempsey was wide eyed by now. How many more surprises was he going to get today.**

**"Has she said anything to you". It couldn't be that, he thought, Harry wouldn't tell Spikings.**

**"No Dempsey she hasn't. But I'm not blind either. It was obvious to me and to everyone else. You two seemed to be oblivious to it!" he smiled.**

**He sat there trying to understand how he had missed the signs. There hadn't been any signs! Had there. He was very confused.**

**"I saw it a long time ago, in both of you. Harry doesn't show her feelings like that so I knew it was real. I've know the Sergeant longer than you Lieutenant and after her disastrous marriage she went into her shell as far as men were concerned. She concentrated on her job. Many tried but they all failed. Her husband really put her off men until you came along. When you announced you'd got married I knew for definite then. She was devastated".**

**Dempsey really was completely bowled over with this news.**

**"Harry's old school" he continued "Brought up to never really show her feelings and she wasn't going to start with you". Spikings looked on Harry as a daughter, always looked out for her and wanted to know if he was right with Dempsey.**

**"I suppose you want to know how I feel about Harry" he said. Spikings was coming to that "Well how do you feel about her?". He was sure that Dempsey felt the same and he didn't like to think that he would muck Harry about. "Of course I feel the same way Chief. I love her, why wouldn't I!". Spikings could sense that it took a lot for Dempsey to say how he felt about anyone. It wasn't his way. **

**"It's just that your reputation preceeds you Lieutenant. We all know about your past." This was true, Dempsey thought, but meeting Harry had changed all that. "Harry's different chief, almost a challenge really". Spikings eyes widened "I mean I've never met anyone like Harry before, she's classy, sophisticated, why would she be interested in me". Spikings understood what he meant. "I want to be with her Chief but I suppose I didn't think I was worthy of her". Spikings realised that he had underestimated this relationship. When he paired them together he was aware of the possible consequences. He had seen it when they had first met. You don't get to be Chief Superintendent for nothing, he thought! 'Affairs of the heart' as his wife called it, wasn't his forte at all but he was also human and knew how these things could happen.**

**"What do you intend to do now?". There was a practical side to this as well. "About Harry?" replied Dempsey "And your wife" Spikings reminded him. God in all the furore with Harry, Dempsey hadn't thought of Georgia at all. He had already made up his mind to leave her and wasn't looking forward to telling her, but now he would have to include Harry in the conversation, if he could get to speak to her. She may not want to know, and he could end up with neither of them.**

**"You have to go and find Harry before you do anything else. Don't do anything rash Dempsey" Spikings suggested. He was right but she could have gone anywhere, her fathers place even. She was very upset! Then Dempsey remembered her resignation letter so knew she had nothing to lose by disappearing. "Did you know she was resigning Chief". Dempsey was not used to showing his emotions but was finding it hard to keep them in check. "Yes I did. I had seen the letter but I was not accepting it. That was my reason for coming to speak to her, to both of you, as I wanted you to sort out your differences before either of you did anything you regretted" Spikings gave a wry smile.**

**"I'll go now if that's alright". He didn't have a clue what the time was but he couldn't wait a minute longer. Spikings needed his best officers back on track and if that was the only way then he would buy that.**

**"Ok. You will let me know when you find her and that she's alright" Spikings didn't think she would do anything silly but he was still worried about her. "Yes of course" Dempsey reassured him he would and he got up from his chair and thanked him. Spikings just wanted them to sort if out one way or the other. Dempsey grabbed his jacket and car keys and went, watched by all of his colleagues who didn't ask where he was going. Dempsey wasn't sure where he was going, but thought he would try with home first.**

**Harry had actually gone straight home after she had fled the office. She had sat in her car for 10 minutes, composed herself and wondered where she would go. Should she just drive around and then come back. What would that achieve, she thought. She felt so embarrassed** **with her outburst and she knew Spikings would want to speak to her about it, she couldn't face that just yet. Maybe she could go home, get some things and go to her fathers. Then he would want to know what it was all about and she wasn't ready to tell him anything. Not that there was really anything to tell him yet. She had no job as far as she was concerned, her resignation still stood in her eyes. When she got home she had a feeling of deja vu. This was the second time that she had come home early from work within the last couple of weeks. Bloody Dempsey! Only this time she didn't reach for the wine, she made herself a cup of tea instead. When she did eventually sit down she burst into tears again and put her head in her hands. Her whole life was crashing down before her eyes and she seemed powerless to stop it. She was like this for ages before she realised there was a knocking at her door and her doorbell was ringing simultaneously. It was Dempsey. ** **He had been outside for a while after seeing her car was in her driveway. He was nervous of knocking on her door as he wasn't sure of the reception he would get. It was the first place he had tried and been successful. Now he was peering through her letterbox. **

**"Harry, it's Dempsey" he called . Harry's heart lept, but she didn't want to see him. "Go away Dempsey, I don't want to speak to you". Why had he turned up. He knew how she felt, couldn't he leave it at that. "I'm not going anywhere. We need to talk Harry". Talk about what, she thought. The fact that she'd told him she loved him in front of everyone, had resigned and made a fool of herself. "I don't want to talk to you Dempsey. I've got nothing more to say to you" she said. I need to speak to you Harry, and I'm not going until I do, and I would rather not have your front door in the way. I'll keep knocking and ringing your bell until you do".**

**Reluctantly Harry opened the door. She knew Dempsey meant every word. He was looking distressed and she ushered him into the house. "Come in" she said. Though she didn't like seeing him like it, she wasn't sure it was a good idea.** **She knew what he would say.**

**"Why did you leave Harry?" he asked. Harry was stunned. "What a stupid question, you know why I left".**

** Harry now had her back to him as she couldn't watch him say what he was going to say.**

** "Didn't give me a chance to say anything did ya". He would of told her that he felt the same way. **

**"A chance to say what** **exactly, 'I'm very flattered Harry but I'm married'. Don't you think I had embarrassed myself enough". Why was it that every time they were together they always rowed.**

** "For gods sake Harry. I would have told you that I love you too and that I always have". Harry suddenly turned around at those words and looked straight at him. "What?" she needed to hear him say it again, so that she could take it in. **

**"I love you Harry and I always have". Harry suddenly felt light headed as the words sunk in.**

** "When you say always" she stuttered " what do you mean". Harry was beginning to realise that she had got it all terribly wrong. **

**"From the beginning really" he looked at her and smiled and Harry felt her stomach flip. "When we first met in that bar" he continued "It was lust at first sight really" he chuckled "I mean you in that red dress and the fish nets. WOW! I didn't know who you were but it didn't matter, I liked what I saw" Harry felt like she already knew all that. He had made his feelings perfectly clear in that sense. "When I knew I was working with you I still felt the same way but I started to think about you all the time, wanted to spend every moment with you and then I knew I was falling for you". Harry wanted to cry. The clarity of how he really felt was standing right in front of her baring all. "It didn't take long" he admitted "A couple of months in, really. It's never happened to me before and I didn't know what to do". **

**"What about Simone" Harry knew that they had had a serious relationship, or that's what she was lead to believe. **

**"I thought I loved her, but I didn't love what Simone ended up as. Any love I had for her died a long time ago. I never loved her like Iove you Harry". Then she remembered Georgia "And Georgia". Dempsey hung his head and Harry knew the answer.**

**" She loved me unconditionally and I wanted to love her back, I really did" he knew it sounded awful but it was the truth."I thought that by getting married I would forget you because I didn't think you felt the same way." How had it come to this? **

**"But marriage!" Harry couldn't believe he had got married because of her. "It seemed the best way" he admitted. **

**Harry had to know why he didn't think she felt the same way. "Why couldn't you say anything to me?" she asked.**

** "Look at you Harry" he was almost in tears "You're beautiful, classy, sophisticated and we come from completely different backgrounds. Why would you be interested in me?. I would be your 'bit of rough' isn't that what they say".**

**Harry hated that expression and and it wasn't true. She didn't see him like that. "Why did you flirt with me if you didn't think I would be interested". None of it really mattered but she wanted to know.**

**"It's what I do Harry, I only flirt with women who I really fancy". "Fancy!" Harry thought that was funny word to use and giggled at Dempsey's use of it. **

**"Aww come on Harry, you know what I mean". Was she teasing him now. "Never thought you would feel the same so it didn't really matter" he continued. **

**Harry was slowly getting nearer to him and feeling the heat from him too! She wanted him so much. **

**"I can't believe you ever thought like that"** **she was stunned by this revelation. "Why?" Dempsey asked.**

**"Because no one has ever made me feel like you do. Whenever I'm near you my whole body aches for you. I can't think about anything else. It's sounds pathetic really but it's true. I've heard people say about it and I never believed a word of it until now". Dempsey was smiling, going over in his mind the conversation with Spikings and how right he had been. "I met you in that bar and I thought you were hot" she blushed as she said it **

**"Hot!, never thought I would hear you say a word like that Harry" but he liked the idea that she found him hot!. "You brought out feelings in me that I didn't think were possible. When I was married to Robert I never felt like that, infact he said I was a wet fish and laughed at me and that no man would ever be interested in me". Dempsey was incensed with this. How could anyone think that of Harry. Most men that he knew were falling over themselves to be with her. "I thought he was right. My girlfriends would talk about all sorts of things that they would do and I was shocked. I had never done anything like that before. When I introduced them to you they told me what they wanted to do to you. I wanted to do them too but I never said anything to anyone". She was blushing again.**

** "Maybe you could demonstrate them to me one day eh!". Dempsey was trying to lighten the mood. "I realised I loved you when you came to see me at Stringfellows". Dempsey was remembering the red dress! "I was really fed up with you that night" she recalled "And also very drunk" Dempsey piped up."Yes I was. You turned up and I was ready to lose my inihbitions". Dempsey thought it was the drink at the time but was beginning to understand "I wanted you that night, not just because I was drunk, but you were a gentleman and you never laid a hand on me". Dempsey could see it had taken a lot for Harry to unburden herself.**

** "Would never taken advantage of you Harry. I respect you too much for that." The atmosphere was changing now and both were looking at each other in a way that wasn't lost on them. "I knew of your reputation and I couldn't have coped with being a one night stand and that's why it made it difficult to say anything". By now Harry was standing in front of Dempsey and wanted to touch him so much.**

** "Since meeting you I haven't looked at any other women". "What about Georgia?"Harry asked. "I had made up my mind you and I were never gonna be so when Georgia showed an interest in me I was flattered. I don't know why I asked her to marry me, seems ridiculous now I know! I did tell you it was a spur and it was. I thought she would get you off my mind and you would be a thing of the past" he was looking straight into Harry's piercing blue eyes and couldn't understand how he could ever forget them. **

**"I met Georgia in a bar after you and I had had one of our many rows. I saw her and asked her if she would like a drink. I didn't try anything on or say anything flirty. We just talked and I really liked her. She became smitten with me". Harry laughed. "And I thought if she loves me that much maybe it was enough". "And clearly it wasn't" Harry was now holding his hand and the electricity pulsing through her was frightening her! "Thought I could learn to love her. But I couldn't". **

**Dempsey put his head down in shame. He had hurt both of them. He couldn't help Georgia but he would do his best to make it up to Harry "I'm leaving her Harry. I was going to tell her tomorrow as I can't go on like this and now I know you love me it makes it easier". Harry put her finger to his lips "It doesn't matter now". And then she kissed him. It was a soft tender kiss. She wanted him to know that she was there to help him through it. "I want you Dempsey. I've wanted you for a long time". Everything became a frenzy of passion and yearning. Suddenly Dempsey and Harry were kissing and it became very urgent. Harry put her hands on his chest and started to caress him. God he was so sexy, she could feel his muscled torso beneath her hands and wanted more. Dempsey began to kiss Harry down her neck and she felt her body turn to jelly. God was this really happening. Harry was leading the way and Dempsey couldn't believe it, but he broke off the kissing "Should we really be doing this?". He didn't think he could hold out much longer but wanted Harry to be sure. "Shh" she put her finger on his lips and continued to kiss him. "Shall we go upstairs" and she led him up to her bedroom.**

**They arrived at Harry's bedroom and before they could close the door passion took hold. Harry began fervently undoing all the buttons on Dempseys shirt in between kissing him. Dempsey meanwhile had Harry's blouse off and was kissing her all the way down to her toned stomach and she thought she would burst with the feeling it gave her. He looked at her "God Harry you're beautiful, more beautiful than I ever imagined". Harry was now fiddling with the belt on his jeans and her need for him was becoming more urgent. Dempsey took Harry over to the bed and took her skirt off and he disposed of his jeans. She was now underneath him in just her bra and panties and she was now begging for more. "Don't stop" she urged. Dempsey proceeded to kiss every inch of her body until he could no longer wait and he made love to her . Harry's response to his touch was reciprocated. No woman had ever done to him what Harry had. She made him feel wanted and fulfilled. Harry gave him pleasure and he wondered where she had been hiding it. They made love for several hours and fell asleep in each others arms exhausted.**

**Harry woke first and remembered what had happened and smiled. She was looking at Dempsey and couldn't believe he was here. Everything that had happened over the last few weeks had gone and they could maybe look to the future. Then she thought of Georgia and the smile faded. Dempsey woke and saw the face of the most gorgeous woman he had ever met and saw it was sad. He sat up. "What's the matter Princess". Harry felt that what they had done was wrong. "I've just thought about Georgia. What we've done isn't right is it?". He frowned as he didn't understand what she meant. "Are you saying you regret it cos if you do I'll go now!". Harry knew it would hurt but she had to be firm "I don't regret it but we can't allow ourselves to do this again, not until you sort things out with her. She is your wife. I'm not going to be the other woman. If she finds out she could make it difficult for you". Dempsey was trying to get his head round the situation. "Hey slow down will ya. I've only just woke up and your throwing all these things at me. Can't we just come too and relax for a while". Harry so wanted to do that but she wouldn't allow herself to. It was just getting dark. She had no idea what time it was. Her body clock was going to be out of sync now and she started to panic. She got out of bed and started to get dressed. "Hey what are you doing. It's almost bed time. You could just stay here". Harry's face said it all "Ok, Ok. Look if you want I'll go". She didn't want him to. She wanted him to stay forever and never go home. But that wasn't going to happen, yet. "It might be for the best, honey. I need to get myself ready to speak to Georgia about us and maybe going home I can think about what to say." Dempsey got dressed he hugged Harry and gave her a kiss on the forehead "This isn't going to be easy you know" she said as she stood with him at the door. It had seemed so long since they had been arguing through the letterbox and a lot had happened! "I know Harry. We both need to have a good nights sleep and tomorrow we will be back at work". Work! What work "I've resigned don't you remember" she now hoped that Spikings wouldn't accept it. "Don't think you need to worry about that" he laughed. "Talking of Spikings I told him I would let him know I found you!". Harry couldn't believe he had remembered that now "Well you definitely found me!". God he could take her back to bed right this minute. But she was right, nothing more could happen for a while. **

**Dempsey said bye to Harry and drove home. He thought about the big turn of events and how happy he was. He arrived home and rang Harry. She had wanted to know when he got home. Then he rang Spikings. "Hello" said a gruff voice at the other end of the phone. "Hi ya chief" said Dempsey. "Why are you ringing me now at this time". He had been wondering where Dempsey was. "I found her chief, she went home". He wasn't going to go into detail about anything else! "And it's took you all this time for you to ring and tell me this!". How was he going to get out of this one. "Only just found her chief". He didn't think he would fall for that but he bought it "Okay that's fine, will we be seeing either of you in the morning or have you both got something else on". Dempsey smiled, he was back to his old grouchy self. "You will see both of us tomorrow morning sir". Spikings wasn't sure if they had sorted it out but only time would tell.**

**Harry had the best night's sleep ever, though she was missing Dempsey like mad. Having shared the bed with him earlier that evening she couldn't wait for it to be on a more permanent basis. Dempsey in the meantime was up and about with the lark. He couldn't wait to get into the office and see Harry, though he knew he wasn't looking forward to the conversation with Georgia. Just then the phone rang. "Yo" he said "Is that James Dempsey" the person on the other end asked "Yes it is. Who is this" he asked. He was in a hurry and needed to go. "T****his is Sergeant Perkins from the local police station. It's about your wife Mr Dempsey". Dempsey was suddenly all ears "Why whats happened". He was beginning to get a horrible feeling. "She's been in a car accident".**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken longer than planned. Unfortunately real life intervened and I haven't had the opportunity to get on with it. It's not exactly as I planned it and that's probably been why it's taken longer than I wanted it too. There will be one or two more chapters after this as it is coming to its conclusion. If some things don't quite tally it's because most of it is through lack of knowledge of these things. If I'm not quite accurate please, as always let me know and I will change things. Hope you enjoy**

**Hidden From View**

**Chapter 7**

**Dempsey put the phone down and sat on the bed wondering what he should do. Georgia was in hospital and he obviously needed to go to her, he was her husband after all. He had a quick shower, grabbed a coffee and went.**

**Harry was up with the lark too that that morning. After everything that had happened the previous day she was looking forward to the coming day. Things were good and despite telling Dempsey that nothing more could happen for a while she was looking forward to them forging a future together. Harry was aware it could take months but it would be worth it in the end. For now she was just going to enjoy working with Dempsey and being in a happier place. She arrived in the office and was disappointed to see he was not there yet. She couldn't wait to see him when all of a sudden he rushed past her desk and into Spikings' office. Harry could see him being quite animated and then five minutes later he was out again and she was just about to ask what it was about when he spoke "Sorry Harry, look I'll see you later and we'll speak then" and with that he was gone. Harry was baffled until Spikings called her in.**

**"What's the matter with Dempsey, Sir?" she was quite concerned as he'd had a worried look on his face. "Firstly, are you two back on track" he asked. "Er yes Sir". Harry wasn't sure if Dempsey had said anything to him about yesterday but didn't think that was all there was "We have spoken and everything is fine. We sorted out the misunderstanding between us if that's what you mean" she continued, but was still confused as to what was wrong with Dempsey. "And I assume you still work for SI10 as you are sat at your desk" he smiled as he said it. She had completely forgotten about the resignation when she woke up this morning, though Dempsey had intimated that it would be alright. "Oh yes Sir, it had slipped my mind" she answered sheepishly. "I wouldn't have accepted it Makepeace, I had realised why you did it". Harry blushed but knew that wasn't the only reason why she was here. "I'll get to the point Harry. Dempsey's wife has been injured in a car accident" he said matter of factly. So that was why had had rushed in and out of the office. Harry thought it was something she had done "Oh my god" she was taking in what Spikings' had said "Is she alright?". She suddenly felt ashamed of what she and Dempsey had done yesterday and the blood drained from her face. "Apparently she has a broken leg, cuts and bruising and concussion". Harry wasn't sure if she could take much more of this. Today was the day Dempsey was going to tell Georgia it was all over and now this! Harry just felt like crying. When would Dempsey be able to tell her or would he ever tell her.**

**Dempsey got to the hospital and went to the reception desk. "I'm looking for Mrs Georgia Dempsey, she was in a car accident and I was told to come here". There were several Nurses sat at desks filling in forms and they all looked Dempsey's way! "And you are" asked the receptionist, ignoring all the eyes on the american in front of her. "I'm her husband". Dempsey felt cold when he said it. He didn't use the term very often and it still felt strange. "I see" she continued, not flinching at the giggles behind her. What was it with these young nurses! "She's in a room on her own at the moment, turn left down the corridor and it's the room on your right" she answered Dempsey. "Thanks" and he went to find the room "Did you see him" one of the nurses said "Yeah, he was gorgeous" another replied "And a yank eh. I wouldn't want to get better if he was tending to me" "She's a lucky woman, having a husband like that". They all agreed Georgia Dempsey was very lucky indeed!**

**Dempsey found the room and opened the door to find Georgia asleep. He couldn't stay long as she was still suffering with concussion and needed to rest but he could stay for ten minutes. He crept into the room and was upset by what he saw. She looked terrible. There were lascerations on her face and her head was bandaged too. He had been told that her car had left the road and had gone into a ditch and she had been lucky to get away with only a broken leg and the rest of her injuries. He sat by her bed and was reluctant to wake her but Georgia sensed he was there.**

** "James" she saw him as soon as she opened her eyes "I'm so pleased your here". He wasn't sure if he should ask what happened as he had a feeling he knew why. But before he had a chance Georgia spoke "I was driving home to you James and I was still angry with myself that we had argued before I went and I wanted to make it up to you. I must have lost concentration and ended up here". Angry with HERSELF. She must have forgotten why she was angry in the first place. Just then a nurse came in to check on Georgia **

**"How is she doing Nurse" he asked. "You must be her husband. She's been asking for you since she came in" she said. "Yes I am" came the reply but a strange feeling started to creep over Dempsey. "She's doing very well considering" she replied "We have to keep an eye on her but her progress is good, she will be in hospital for another 3-4 days, until care can be sorted for her at home for the following six weeks". Dempsey just nodded his head. Then he realised what she had said "Six weeks?". He didn't want this for any length of time let alone six weeks! "She will need to let the break heal so will not be able to walk, or do anything for herself for a while". The nurse was looking at Dempsey as though he couldn't comprehend the enormity of the situation "Mrs Dempsey is incapacitated sir, I assume you will not be able to take time off for the next six weeks. You are a detective is that right". He knew it was going to be a difficult time but this was unreal "No I can't take six weeks off from my work and yes I am". **

**His conversation with Georgia would have to wait until she was recovered and he didn't really know when that would be. He had to speak to Harry. "I need to make a phone call, I'll be back in a minute". He didn't know if it was a good idea under the circumstances but he needed to explain to her. He rang Spikings' number as it would be more private. "Yo Chief can I speak to Harry" he asked. "Hello Lieutenant. How is your wife?" he had completely bypassed the question. "She's fine, can I speak to Harry please" he asked again."She does have her own phone Dempsey" Spikings knew why he was ringing her on his phone but wanted him to know he was irritated by it "I can't stay too long Chief". Georgia would want to know where he was. With that Spikings got out of his chair and went to get Harry. She was bewildered as to why he was phoning her. She picked up the receiver off the desk. "Harry?" Dempsey asked, just wanting to hear her voice "Yes Dempsey, why are you calling me, I have work to do". It was lovely to hear his voice but she did need to catch up on her work. He couldn't understand why she was so abrupt "I need to speak to you it's urgent" he continued "It's about Georgia. Thought there might be less people listening in on this conversation". Harry's resolve soon wavered as he continued to talk. Her stomach flipped as he spoke. Just hearing his voice could do this to her! "How is she?" She needed to know and didn't want to sound callous "She will be ok but" he hadn't wanted to say this over the phone but felt he should just come out with it anyway "I can't speak to her about us or me leaving her at the moment as you can understand, although I so want to". He hoped he would wake up from this nightmare in a minute. Harry suddenly remembered something "I thought you were coming in later". "I am" he said "but I can't talk to you about this in front of everyone can I". Talking to Harry on the phone in the hospital wasn't really clever either, he thought. "I'll come to yours later and don't worry I won't try anything I promise"she could tell he was smiling when he said it. Typical Dempsey! 'Mores the pity' thought Harry but she knew it was the right thing to do. "Harry" he whispered "I love you" "Should you be telling me that with your wife in hospital" she wanted to hear those words but felt it was inappropriate at the moment "Sorry, couldn't help it" he answered. "I love you too" she whispered back "but I think we should say that out of earshot of anyone". He agreed and told her he would be back later. It had just been an excuse to hear her voice he could have told her all about it later. He went to say goodbye to Georgia, but she had fallen asleep. His mind was a mess and this was getting more complicated. **

**Dempsey arrived back at the office later that morning and told Spikings what was happening. Harry had kept herself busy with paperwork and when Dempsey had finally came back to sit opposite her it was lunchtime. "Are you going to see Georgia later on". She felt general talk was the easier option. "Yes, I'll stay with her until visiting is over." It had got around the office that his wife was in hospital and nobody could understand why he wasn't at her bedside. It had seemed odd to them but no-one said anything and just carried on with their work.**

**Dempsey went to see Georgia on his way home from work. She was a lot more with it than she had been this morning and he wondered if she had remembered Sunday. "James you're back again. I've missed you. Thought you might have come to see me earlier" she seemed upset. "You were asleep when I left. Thought you could do with some rest honey and it seems to have done the trick. I had to go into work and tie up a few loose ends". He hadn't done a lot of work yesterday so he really needed to be there today, though he couldn't tell Georgia the reason why."Thought I would be more important than work". She looked at him and began to remember what had gone on before she left on Sunday. "You are" he tried to sound convincing "but you're gonna be out of action for a while, one of us needs to work don't we". That was a lame excuse, he thought. "When I come home in a few days time I will need some help when you are at work. Thought you might have took some time off for a bit". He knew he shouldn't but he was starting to get irritated. "Can't get six weeks off just like that can I!". He thought Georgia was going to cry at his bluntness but it was true. Spikings couldn't just let him have six weeks like that, it wasn't possible. "Don't worry I will organise some help for during the day". It sounded callous, and he seemed like the worst husband in the word but he wanted to make it easier for everyone. "The hospital said they would organise it James". "I'll sort it" it was the least he could do under the circumstances. He suddenly got up. "Where are you going?"she asked. She guessed he would rather be somewhere else, with someone else, she could see it in his eyes. He was visiting out of pity, not a concerned husband. Everything had come back to her and she remembered Saturday night and Sunday morning and that it was Harry he wanted. If he could feel for her half of what he felt for Harry she would be happy. Now that she was incapacitated she was hoping that maybe he could show her some affection. It was the least he could do. "I've got to sort out your help haven't I" he replied. "At this time of the night?" True it was late but he needed a reason to go and get his head round this and there was one person he needed to see.**

**Harry was at home as she said she would be when Dempsey called. She hadn't thought it was a good idea when he suggested it but he had insisted. They hadn't had the chance to talk properly since yesterday, only the telephone conversation, and the day hadn't turned out quite as they had wanted. But she didn't want it to end the same way as yesterday had! They couldn't allow it to happen especially now, but having told each other how they felt, when they were alone together she was going to find it hard to keep her hands to herself. Dempsey was married and even if it didn't mean much to him it did to her. "Come in, but you can't stay long" he looked hurt. "Thanks for the welcome Harry".**

**"You shouldn't really be here with your wife in hospital" came the reply.**

**"Thought you might like to know that Georgia will be out of hospital in a few days and I have to make arrangements for some help" he said**

**"Help for what?" she asked then said "For when your at work" she continued.**

**"Exactly" Dempsey looked despondent "Whats the matter?" She wanted to hug him but thought better of it.**

**"It's going to be at least six weeks. I'm not sure I can wait that long Harry. This wasn't what I had in mind". He gave her that look but she stared right at him and he realised he wasn't going to get anywhere.**

**"I don't like it either, but she's your wife and you don't have any choice. You can't tell her now, it isn't fair. She never asked for any of this did she". Harry was being practical and Dempsey knew she was right. "We love each other yes?" she continued. "Of course we do" he replied. "Then it doesn't matter how long we have to wait to be together, we have to and that's how it is for us, there is no other choice". This was one of the reasons he loved her so much. She was so different to him. He wouldn't have thought of anyone elses' feelings but his own and Harry always saw the other side of things. When they could be together it would be worth all of this wouldn't it?**

**Dempsey left Harry after their talk. He felt much better for it . He had wanted her to see it from his point of view and had ended up agreeing with her. He had arranged for someone to come in during the day and he would be able to do evenings and weekends. There would be a bed downstairs, at least until she was mobile. He had spoken to Spikings and he would be able to just work a 9 to 5 shift too, just until necessary. Dempsey felt very constricted by it all and hoped it would be a very quick six weeks!**

**Georgia came home two days later as everything had been arranged. The hospital had stipulated that she could go home if things were in place. Dempsey had left work early so that he could be there when she came home. It had been awkward between them ever since the accident. He had felt that she knew what he wanted to say, but didn't probe any further. Their conversations were stilted mostly general chit chat and Harry had certainly not been mentioned. Georgia arrived home and Dempsey greeted her with a peck on the cheek. "It's good to be home" she said and looked around at the room. It had seemed ages since she had been home, almost a week. The party had seemed like a lifetime ago and a lot had happened in that time. Dempsey asked if she wanted some tea "Yes please sweetheart. The tea in the hospital is awful" she replied. She was in a wheelchair as it had been the easiest way to get her into the house, now she couldn't wait to get out of it. After a struggle she was sat in a hard back chair with her leg supported and Dempsey sat next to her. They didn't speak for ages and both wondered how long they could carry on like this.**

**Dempsey continued to go to work and leave Georgia with her helper. She improved and was able to walk with sticks by the third week. She couldn't walk upstairs without help so the bed remained in the front room. Dempsey felt relieved that she wasn't so reliant on him of an evening but still couldn't go anywhere or do anything. Their evenings were spent watching TV, mainly in silence. Georgia asked about his day and his work and that was it. Things weren't right and she was acutely aware of it.**

**Harry meanwhile was counting the days too, until Dempsey could tell her that he had had the conversation with Georgia, It had been four weeks since they had slept together and they had kept up the pretence in the office. They didn't argue or fight even but they didn't flirt either and this was the hardest part of it all. But it had to be done, Harry kept telling herself. Spikings was aware of what was happpening but hadn't asked any personal questions. He would be told the minute anything changed, it was only fair they had decided. He would need to know. The trouble was Harry had started to feel sick the last few days and had begun to wonder if their night of passion had resulted in an unplanned pregnancy. She was late by a week, which wasn't unusual in itself as she wasn't regular, but she had worked it out and everything fell into place. It was the last thing she needed, they needed but she would buy a test tomorrow and find out for sure.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm on a bit of a roll at the moment and thought I would keep the momentum going with the next chapter as I suddenly have lots of ideas as to where I am going with it so it may end up being slightly longer than I said. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for all your reviews.**

**Hidden From View **

**Chapter 8**

**Harry decided she would get a pregnancy test on the way home and if it was positive make an appointment with her doctor. She stopped in a chemist where no one was likely to see her. The last thing she needed was to bump into someone she knew. She got home and read the instructions and waited for the time to elapse. It had to have a blue line across the window. As she had thought it would be, it was positive. She sat on the edge of the bath and cried. Part of her was happy, the other part was terrified. She loved her baby's father but she wasn't officially with him and wouldn't be yet. What a mess, she thought. What would Dempsey do when she told him? Would he freak out at the thought of becoming a father this early into their relationship? Relationship! What relationship! They didn't have one. She didn't want him to tell Georgia yet, he had to wait until she was better. But she couldn't keep it from him as it wouldn't be long before he would see the signs and Spikings would have be told soon too. No, now wasn't the time, she would wait until the time was right. She would need to sleep on it.**

**Georgia was making steady progress and was enjoying Dempsey's attention. Well the attention that he gave her which wasn't a lot but if that was how it had to be then she would live with it. He would come home and make her a meal and they would eat together and she wondered whether they could make a go of it. Thoughts of Harry had entered her head but she soon dismissed them. While he didn't mention her then she didn't exist. It was just the two of them she thought. No one else. He was hers and that's how it would be. Forever.**

**Harry made an appointment with her doctor after work that evening. Dempsey was being particularly grumpy today. It had been almost five weeks now and and he was finding it unbearable. She thought about telling him about the baby but realised it may make it worse. "What's the matter with you today" asked Harry, though she knew the answer. "Are you being funny?" he returned a gaze that made his green eyes turn black "Just thought I would make polite conversation. You've been moody all day. Infact you've been moody all week" He leant across Harry's desk and whispered "I can't kiss you, touch you or do anything, It's getting frustrating y'know Harry". This was the last place he should be saying this sort of thing "And don't you think I feel the same" she whispered back. It was killing both of them and neither could stand it. "I need to talk to you, but I can't come to you cos Georgia would be suspicious, you can't come to me and we can't talk here". Everyone started to look and them leaning across and whispering. "What are you two whispering about" laughed Chas. "It's none of your business Chas" snapped Dempsey and he got up and walked out. Harry went after him and found him down the other end of the corridor. "There was no need to take it out on Chas, it's not his fault" Harry said. " I know, I'm sorry. I'll apologise to him later but we don't seem to be able to talk". Harry looked up and down the corridor " Well there's no one here at the moment. You can talk now" she suggested. "I think Georgia believes we have a future together" Dempsey came straight out with it as he wasn't sure that this was the right place to be having this conversation. "What makes you think that" Harry was feeling uneasy "Even though I haven't really been paying her anymore attention than normal she's been on about going away when she gets better and maybe" he paused "starting a family". Harry's heart jumped. Should she tell him that he was already going down that road. No she would wait until she saw her doctor first, he was having to deal with enough as it was. "She's either forgotten what happened or is pretending to forget. I really think I need to tell her before she gets the wrong idea. I don't know where I am with her". Harry had never seen him like this and knew he had to do something. "Ok" she said. "Ok?" he replied "To what". "Telling her" Harry answered. "Maybe it's gone on too long. We wanted to wait but if this is what she's thinking maybe you should do the decent thing". Dempsey held her shoulders and smiled "I want you to be there when I tell her" he said. Harry was taken aback. "Do you think that's a good idea. She might think it's a conspiracy Dempsey. I'm not sure I want her having a go at me". Especially in my condition, she thought. "If she wants to speak to me afterwards then maybe" she suggested. "Well I could come round to yours afterwards as I might need somewhere to go!" he gave a nervous laugh. That was it. He would tell her tonight. Just then Spikings poked his head out of the door and suggested they come back in and do some work!**

**Harry went to her doctor and he told her she was six and a half weeks pregnant, just as she had thought. He was taken aback at the news, knowing Harry was not married and her background "Does the father know?" he had known Harry for years and was her fathers doctor when he was in town. "No not yet". Harry didn't really want to answer his questions as she knew what he was thinking. "Well I wouldn't leave it too long as you will start to show and with your line of work Harry your employer will need to know". He knew she was a police officer but that was all. "I know" was all she said. "You will be seeing the midwife on a regular basis and will need time off to do this. You will have to explain your absence". Harry hadn't thought about that. She made arrangements for her next appointment and said to herself that she would tell Dempsey as soon as possible.**

**Dempsey got home that evening to find Georgia in the kitchen. "Hello James, I thought I would try and rustle something up". She shouted out to him "Should you really be doing that" he questioned. "I'll be alright" she answered. "Can you come in here Georgia, I need to speak to you" his heart was hammering so hard he thought it would jump out of his chest. "I'm just finishing this" she said. "Oh will you forget that" he was getting annoyed now. She came into the front room and noticed his face. Georgia knew what was coming. "I'm not really sure how to say this" for once Dempsey was lost for words. "But I think we should go our seperate ways". God that sounded harsh, he thought. "Why?" she cried. "I don't love you the way I should and I think you deserve more" he replied. He wasn't just going to throw it at her, she needed to be told gently. "Do you mean you never loved me?" she asked, knowing what the answer was. "No" he replied. "Why did you marry me then, you must have had feelings for me. You knew how much I loved you, I still do and I always will". This was going to be the difficult part. " I loved someone who I didn't think felt anything for me and I thought you would get them out of my mind" he said. Georgia looked straight at him "Harry" she said. "Yes it is Harry and it always will be". Georgia was looking puzzled now "How can you love Harry if she doesn't love you". Dempsey looked at her and the penny dropped. "I have found out that she feels the same and I can't live without her Georgia. I didn't want to do this to you, I really didn't believe me". Georgia felt like a knife had gone through her heart and someone was twisting it and that her life was not worth living anymore. "Do you know what you've done to me" she was crying now and Dempsey felt ashamed. He had married the girl and now he was dumping her like an old rag and that's how it made him feel. He knew that marriage didn't necessarily mend anything or mean you would stay with someone but it was taken seriously and he hadn't done that. "You just want me to accept it and let you and Harry live happily ever after don't you". Dempsey thought she might have taken it better than she had "You must have sensed something was wrong" he said, he hadn't acted like the model husband. "I did wonder at our reception if something was between you and Harry but you gave me your word that there wasn't and I believed you! You got drunk and flirted with her and I was angry but I was prepared to talk about it when I returned the day I had my accident. I didn't realise you were trying to tell me something!" Dempsey hadn't thought of that, maybe subconsciously he was. "I knew the marriage was a mistake almost immediately" he confessed "but I wanted to make it work. I knew I had been stupid and I take all the blame for it. It was a crazy idea and I am sorry". It was barely eight weeks since they had made their vows and now it was all over. He sat next to her "You wanted me to be honest and I'm being honest. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have. I can't be with someone who I know I can never love. It's not fair on anyone" he was trying to be as diplomatic as he could be but was finding it difficult "You mean you and Harry" Georgia was feeling bitter now. "No I don't" he was on the defensive now. "Do you want me to stay with you knowing how I feel. We would end up hating each other and I don't want that. I want us to part on good terms". Georgia was incensed by now. "Good terms, you are joking. You really don't understand my feelings at all. I can't just switch them off".They seemed to be going nowhere and Dempsey really didn't know what else to say. Georgia suddenly asked "Has anything happened between you and Harry". Dempsey was stunned by the question and didn't know what to say but his face told her all she needed to know. "It has hasn't it" she said and he nodded. "It's not what you think" he began to say but Georgia wasn't having any of it "I'll bet it wasn't". She didn't know what to think "Well if she was that good maybe you should go to your precious Harry. Maybe she won't want you now, now that your not married anymore" and she took off her wedding ring and threw it at him. "Maybe I should". He knew it was his place but he wasn't arguing anymore. He would make any necessary arrangements to find somewhere for Georgia to go tomorrow. He took his jacket and keys and went leaving Georgia in tears.**

**Dempsey got to Harry's in ten minutes. He just needed to see her and tell her what had happened. It hadn't gone well, he knew it wouldn't be easy but he sensed something was wrong with Georgia, almost like she was deluded. He couldn't stay with her and she couldn't see it. She was making it harder for herself as he saw it. He had told her the truth now and he could not change it. When Harry answered the door he was understandably upset . "Dempsey are you alright" she had a look of concern on her face. " I told her Harry, I told her the truth. About how I felt about her and you" the words just tumbled out of his mouth. "How did she take it" Harry wasn't sure if it had gone as well as he'd hoped. "Badly, but I'm not sure why". By this time he was sat on Harry's sofa with a cup of coffee. "I don't understand" she asked "You didn't really think she would take it well did you!". "No I suppose not, but it was her reaction" he continued to talk "she knew that I had feelings for you at our reception and was expecting me to tell her just that but she doesn't accept that we cannot be together. She believes we can stay together even though I don't love her. I really believe she's deluded Harry. I can't stay with her and I'm worried". Dempsey was visibly shaking and Harry sat by him and hugged him. "If I asked for a divorce I don't think she'd ever give me one and" his voice trailed off "And?" Harry asked "She knows that we slept together" he continued. Harry looked horrified. "How does she know". Georgia knowing this would make things more difficult for them. "I hope you didn't just come out with it, I know what your like". Dempsey couldn't believe that Harry thought he would "C'mon Harry as if I would, she asked me and my face said it all, believe me it was the last thing I wanted her to know. She knows I'm here too". Harry started to feel very uneasy. "Told me I should go to you, I didn't want to go under those circumstances as I had a strange feeling. What if I can't get her to leave. It's my flat, but she is my wife. This is a mess. Telling her was going to make our lives easier Harry, but it's made it worse". Harry kissed his forehead and knew that they were in this together. "What would you say if I told you I was pregnant". Dempsey suddenly sat up and looked straight at Harry. "What!". She smiled at him and said "Dempsey I'm pregnant". He was stunned. "Really?" he asked "Yes, our night of passion has resulted in a new life, OUR baby" she was beaming at him now and he was beaming back at her. "Your pleased?" she queried, it had come as a shock to herself so she knew it would to Dempsey too. "It's quick" he admitted "but wonderful news Harry. It might have happened when we weren't really together, but maybe it was meant to be". He was crying and laughing at the same time and was hugging Harry tight. "I wasn't going to tell you until I had been to the doctors. I went on the way home". Dempsey looked disappointed "What's the matter" she looked at his face "Would've like to have come with you that's all. We are in this together you know" he said. "You'll have plenty of times to come to appointments, it's the first of many. I am six and a half weeks" she replied. "Why have you told me now if you were going to wait" he questioned. "Need to tell Spikings don't I. He would be suspicious if I suddenly had to go off on lots of apppointments silly". Dempsey hadn't even got his head around the pregnancy let alone the practical side of things. "Oh yeah that's true. Well I want to be there when you do as we will have to explain things too". Harry realised it would be awkward telling their boss that they were having a baby together! Mmm, thought Harry, that was going to take one helluva explanation! Dempsey was relaxed now and hadn't given Georgia anymore thought. He encouraged Harry to cuddle into him as a big grin surrounded his face. Harry saw this. "What's with the face" she laughed. "Oh I've had it for years" he joked. She dug him in the ribs "No the big grin" she said. "Can't believe I'm going to be a dad that's all". Harry smiled. Dempsey spent the rest of the evening making sure that Harry was comfortable and had plenty to eat and drink. He decided he would sleep on the sofa that night thinking Harry needed all the rest she could get. He slept soundly himself letting himself believe that life was finally going to be good.**

**Georgia meanwhile had hobbled into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and Dempsey's whisky. She knew she shouldn't really drink but she didn't care. Her life was in tatters. She was married to someone who didn't love her and despite knowing this and accepting it that didn't mean that she was going to let him go that easily either. In fact she was going to make Dempsey and Harry's lives much harder than they could ever imagine.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hidden From View**

**Dempsey woke up at 2am as he suddenly felt cold. He only his boxers on as had gone to Harry's with only the clothes he stood up in. He had got a blanket from her linen cupboard but it wasn't very warm. He put on his jeans and put the blanket round his shoulders and decided to make a coffee. He knew Harry wouldn't mind as he would probably be staying with her from now on. He had also woken up as he couldn't get the news of the baby out of his mind and he was smiling. It ihad been a big shock, he thought, but he and Harry would make it work, even though their relationship was a bit unconventional to say the least. But they loved each other and that was what counted. He didn't know what Georgia would think and he wasn't going to tell her yet. It would make the situation worse. He was going to see her tomorrow and tell her she would have to leave the flat as soon as possible. He had to get some things so he would speak to her then. When he had finished his coffee he had the need to see Harry. She was very tired and he had told her to go to bed as she needed all the sleep she could get now. He had intended to go up afterwards but thought if he did sleep in the same bed as Harry tonight he wouldn't be responsible for his actions! She didn't need that, especially in her condition but now he needed to hug her and hold her. He crept upstairs towards her bedroom and quietly opened her door and tiptoed in as to not wake her. She was sleeping soundly and and she looked beautiful. He sat on the the bed beside her and watched her for a while. Harry stirred and saw him staring at her.**

**"Hello" she wasn't fully awake "**

**"Shhh" he soothed "go back to sleep. I was just watching you"**

**"You came up in the end" sat up, plumped up her pillows and put them behind her head**

**"Yeah, decided it was a bit cold and thought you could warm me up!" he looked at her and she patted the bed as an invitation for him to get underthe covers. He took his jeans off and got in next to her. Harry was soon cuddled into him and he kissed the top of her head. Harry looke up at him and kissed him fully on the lips. It had been the first time they had been intimate since the day they had confessed their feelings, but this time it was different. Dempsey kissed her back and it became passionate very quickly. Harry had wanted this again the first time and despite everything, she wasn't going to hold back. Dempse began to caress Harry and she responded. It felt different now, they were, in reality, together and Dempsey was moving in. Dempsey was gentle with her as he moved on top of her and began to kiss her all over. Harry wondered if it would always be like this and hoped it would! She put her hands on his chest and kissed him back. She loved him with everything she had and had never wanted him more. Demspey was marvelling at Harry's wonderful body and how it was going to change over the coming months and he could see the maternal glow already. He wasn't going to rush this, they had all the time in the world. He wanted to take her to knew heights and experiencde a pleasure she had never known before. Harry soon dispensed with her night-dress and was naked. A mischievous grin ran over her face as Dempsey realised she had done it in the hope he would come up to see her! The little minx, he thought. Eventually passion took over and Dempsey made love to Harry and just like the first time it had been a magical experience one Harry hope would be repeated very soon. Afterwards they cuddled into each other and Harry spoke**

**"I never ever thought anyone could do to me what you just have. I always wanted to believe it but didn't think it was possible. You are just so gentle and caring" she was almost crying.**

**"Hey, what's with the tears honey" he thought it might be her hormone, isn't that what pregnant women have.**

**"I'm just so happy. What we have is everything I have ever wanted and more. I just find it hard to believe sometimes" she continued.**

**Dempsey looked at her confused. "What d'ya mean?" he asked.**

**"You and me. If anyone had said to me that you and I would end up like this I would have laughed at them" she replied.**

**"What naked in bed" he laughed.**

**"No" she dug him in the ribs again.**

**"Us as a couple. Trouble is I think from what I've heard others say we were destined to be together" she said.**

**"Spikings!" Dempsey chuckled.**

**"Yes, Spikings" Harry replied "apparently he always saw it. He's obviousley told you that too".**

**"Yup, when you told me you loved me. He couldn't understand how neither of us saw it" Dempsey smiled.**

**"Hmm, looks like we should have had our heads banged together" she smiled back at him.**

**"Looks like it" he said "Just wish someone had told me befor I married Georgia. It would have made life a lot easier". Harry wasn't sure if she would get an answer but decided to ask anyway.**

**"Why did you ask Georgia to marry you?"**

**"I knew she was really into me. Older man thing and all that" Dempsey looked embarrassed as he spoke "we went out one night and I got a bit drunk and jokingly suggested we should get married. I've said it to girlfriends before" Harry gave him a look "You have have you" she said. "Yeah I have" he continued "and they took it as a joke, they knew I didn't mean and they didn't want to marry me or anyone else for that matter. Trouble was in the morning she asked me if I meant it. I couldn't believe she had remembered it. I didn't know what to say. S'ppose someone was always going to call my bluff and she turned the tables on me and asked me" he said.**

**"Did you say yes" Harry asked, beginning to understand how he had ended up in the this mess.**

**"Not exactly, I certainly didn't encourage her. I thought she might forget about the idea" he really had been so stupid.**

**"And obviously she didn't" Harry said**

**"Before I knew it she had booked a date for the registry office. Came home and she told me she had booked it for four weeks later. We had only known each other for a month then. We had to go and fill in forms after that and I should have said no and got out of it but began to think it might be a good idea". Harry was wondering if there was more to Georgia's reasons than met the eye but she wasn't going to worry Dempsey with them. He was looking guilty as it was and Harry decided it wasn't a good idea.**

**"I didn't help really did I. Though getting married is rather drastic" she said, dryly.**

**"Yes I have realised that" Dempsey was looking rather down "I just have to find a way of rectifying my mistake without looking too stupid". And he smiled at Harry.**

**"Look, I think we both should have some more sleep, seeing as it's been interrupted" Harry said. "You have to get some more things from home if you're going to stop here for a while, until you sort things with Georgia, that is. And we have to tell Spikings our news too" she continued. **

**"Oh yeah we have" Dempsey was looking pensive now.**

**With that Harry turned over and went straight to sleep and Dempsey soon followed her.**

**Early the next morning they both woke up and knew they had a busy day ahead. Dempsey got up and put on the clothes from the day before knowing he had to go home and change aswell as get some clothes to bring to Harry's. He kissed her goodbye and said he would see her at work before they went to see Spikings. He was hoping that Georgia wouldn't be awake yet and he almost managed it when he heard her voice.**

**"Oh there you are" she said, sarcastically.**

**"Hi Georgia, just had to come home and change before work". She noticed the holdall and realised why he was carrying it.**

**"Going somewhere are we" she asked.**

**"Erm, just a few things for Harry's" he hadn't wanted this conversation.**

**"Moving in are we" came the response.**

**"Can't really stay here, not until we find you somewhere else to go" he wanted to be anywhere but here.**

**"Go?" asked Georgia "This is my home, OUR home, I'm not going anywhere James". Dempsey looked horrified.**

**"This is MY home Georgia, you moved in with me when we married. After last night I think it's obvious that we are no longer married, only legally" he didn't want to argue again.**

**"Exactly we are still legally married and this is, as far as I can see, the marital home, you left me remember, so I'm going nowhere". Where had the naive young woman that he married. Was it the same person, he wondered.**

**"Look I have to go, maybe we should have a civilised talk about this". He was trying to keep as calm as possible but underneath he was fuming.**

**"Civilised, you've left me for someone else and you want the civilised James. It's not happening". And with that Dempsey picked up his holdall and walked out of the house, determined that she wasn't getting the better of him.**

**Harry arrived at work ready to speak to Spikings. She didn't know what she would say. How could you tell your boss you were pregnant with your colleagues baby who you hadn't been in a relationship with. It was going to be difficult. Trouble was, Dempsey hadn't turned up yet and she wanted to speak to him before too many others turned up. Just then he walked in looking flustered.**

**"What's the matter" he didn't look very happy and she wondered if he had had words with Georgia.**

**"Tell you later" he said " Are we ready to speak to the boss?"**

**"As ready as I'll ever be" and she squeezed his hand as the head to his office. She felt so happy that she didn't care who saw her, and luckily no-one did. Dempsey knocked on the door and heard Spikings tell him to come in and he opened the door. **

**"And what what do I have the pleasure of seeing BOTH of you bright and early in my office for, it must be something serious" he gave a nervous laugh.**

**They both grabbed a chair and sat down in front of of Spikings' desk. **

**"So what can I do for you both" he asked.**

**"Harry's pregnant, chief" Dempsey blurted it out Harry gave him a look that said it all,**

**"Is she?" he looked at Harry then Dempsey.**

**"Yeah" confirmed Dempsey while Harry squirmed in her chair.**

**"Yes Sir" she decided she would take it from here "I'm six and a half weeks actually".**

**"And I assume" and he looked at Dempsey as said it "that you have something to do with it, Lieutenant" he guesed he was as he was now holding Harry's hand.**

**"Yes Chief, it's mine". Spiking's thought that Dempsey might have a bit more tact under the circumstances. Dempsey just looked at Harry and smiled.**

**"Well I would imagine that you were Dempsey. So my talk to both of you has got you into this situation, so to speak". Spikings was embarrased now. He hadn't imagined that they would be coming to him with this sort of news this early one. He hadn't known that anything had been going on, not that he wanted to know of his officers personal lives.**

**"Yes Sir. We wanted you to know as I will be needing time off for midwife appointments and the like. And you did say that you wanted to know if our circumstances changed at any point". Harry felt herself go red.**

**"I am very pleased that erm you have sorted yourselves out but this isn't what I expected. I thought you would come and tell me you were in a relationship eventually. But this Sergeant. Never. And before either of you say anymore I have worked it all out so I need no more details. If you are both pleased with the news that I am too"**

**"We are" Dempsey butted in.**

**"But" Spikings' continued "tread carefully before you go telling everyone. If I am shocked I think your colleagues are going to be even more so. None of them know as much as I do. They think Dempsey is a happily married man, despite Sergeant Makepeace's outburst the other day. So be careful what you do and say in front of them, for a while at least. Until it becomes obvious of course". And he looked at Harry.**

**"Understood Sir" replied Harry.**

**"Dempsey, what about your wife. She could make things difficult for you. I presume you have told her about you and Harry" Spikings asked.**

**"Yes, but not about the baby. Only just found out myself" he said.**

**"Good idea" Spikings agreed "She has enough to deal with at the moment".**

**"Trouble is" Dempsey said " I've left her in my flat and she's not leaving. She told me that earlier on and I'm very worried". Harry looked at him and understood why he had come into work looking troubled.**

**"That's why you were like that earlier" and she squeezed his hand tighter "We'll sort it out don't worry".**

**"Worry, why should I worry" he replied.**

**"You sound like you are" she cotinued.**

**"It's the 'we'll sort it out' bit that I don't like the sound of" he said.**

**"What do you mean?" she asked.**

**"I don't want you involved in sorting it out. If she sees you, you never know what she may do" he replied.**

**"Do you think she could hurt Harry" Spikings wasn't like that idea.**

**"I don't think so Chief but you never know" he was squeezing Harry's hand so tightly her hand was going red.**

**"I think Dempsey's right Harry. I would leave it to him if were you" Spikings said.**

**Harry gave them both a look that meant she wasn't very happy but understood.**

**"I need to sort out accommodation and speak to a solicitor" Dempsey knew he had to do it quickly.**

**"Yes, you do" Spikings replied "If you need any help with either come and talk to me first don't do anything that could make your case worse" he continued.**

**"Yes Chief" Dempsey replied.**

**"I think that's all" Harry needed to talk to Spikings about all her upcoming appointments.**

**"You can both go, but keep me informed of anything, won't you" he smiled knowing that he might be the last to know.**

**The rest of the day was uneventful. Everyone got on with their work and Dempsey decided he would go and make an appointment with his solicitor. He wasn't sure how things stood but he wanted the marriage to be over as quickly as possible.**

**Dempsey and Harry had decided they would leave seperately for a while until they could explain to everyone and would use both of theirs until then. Harry arrived at her house ten minutes before Dempsey and waited for him. They kissed on the steps before going in. They didn't see the taxi on the other sided of the road watching them go in. It was Georgia. Despite her leg she had managed to get out of the flat as she was more mobile than she had let on, and she had waited to see them get to Harry's. She had found her address in a book of his and had followed them. Now she was working on a way of getting Dempsey away from Harry for good.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that its been a while since the last chapter. What with easter and everything just haven't had the chance to get pen to paper, though I did have it down in draft but needed to do some research too. Hope this will make sense now. Thanks as always for your reviews, will probably be another two chapters so enjoy.**

**Hidden From View**

**Chapter 10**

**Dempsey went to his solicitors for find out about a divorce, Harry had given him the name of her solicitor and he had used her name, not giving any indication of his relationship to her. He was told it would usually be a while before he would get an appointment but as he had been a friend of Lady Harriet's he could squeeze him in. It hadn't been good news. He was told he would have to wait a year before he could even apply for a divorce as he had not been married very long. He knew he could say he had committed adultery but he didn't want to bring Harry into it. Georgia could also file for a divorce on those grounds, and he was told this, but she seemed so out of it and not of sound mind it wasn't very likely. She had told him in no uncertain terms that she didn't want a divorce despite everything. But worse was to come. He couldn't evict her from the flat either as she had spousal's rights. Dempsey was very unhappy with the news and spent the next few days taking out his frustrations on everyone who got in his way, even Harry.**

**"You are going to have to calm down Dempsey. There is nothing you can do" Harry had rustled up a meal for them both Dempsey was picking at it.**

**"I want us to married an all before the little un' comes along" he hated having to keep everything secret and none of it was helping.**

**"I know you did. I did too, but unless Georgia gives you a divorce it's not going to happen. I haven't even told my father about any of this yet as I'm not really sure what to tell him" she gave him a smile and he looked at her with a sad look in his eyes. **

**"He won't be best pleased about it, not that being unmarried and pregnant is frowned upon by him, he's quite the modern man, but I think he would want us to be married before the baby is born and I can't tell him that can I, but" she continued "we're here aren't we. Together, having this baby for goodness sake. It's unconventional I know I would prefer for it to be done properly, you know, date, marry, have a baby, but that's not how it's gone for us. We will get married when we can hey" and she squeezed his hand across the table.**

**Dempsey wasn't really listening " What if I can persuade her to give me a divorce. I haven't actually asked out right have I. She might see sense". Harry looked concerned.**

**"I'm not sure that's a good idea. As you keep telling me she seems very unstable. She will just try and dig her heels in even more. I can wait Dempsey. I waited long enough to be with you, to be married to you can wait. I'm not going anywhere". And she looked at her ever growing bump. Dempsey was right about something though. People would have to be told and soon.**

**Georgia was progressing with her broken leg so much that she was able to get upstairs. She was making herself very comfortable in the flat and decided she would add some feminine touches to it. She hadn't had the chance yet and as she wasn't going to be moving anywhere it seemed a good time to do it. Even though James hadn't come back yet, she thought, if she could convince him to come and see how homely it was and how neat and tidy she kept it he might come back. It was what he needed, she decided, a wife who would look after him and keep house. She wanted nothing else. But Harry was keeping him from her. What did she have that Dempsey was so besotted with. Georgia couldn't see it. Harry wasn't a natural homemaker that's for sure, she wouldn't tend to his every need like she could. He needed that she was certain. Ever since she left home all she wanted was someone who she could love and look after. Her upbringing hadn't been a good one and that was why she moved away from home as soon as she could. She had never had much love from her parents and they hadn't been bothered with her at all. When she left home she told her them she wanted nothing to do with them anymore and she had meant it. She had never contacted them again as she wanted to start afresh, away from them. That was why she had come to London and made a new life and new friends. They had thought it strange that she never spoke of them either. When she met James he was the one that she had set her sights on. Not only was he very good looking, his american accent was what had clinched it for her. The fact that he was a lot older than her too made him the ideal candidate. She wasn't worried about him loving her back, that didn't bother her. She loved him and that ws what mattered. And no other woman was taking him away from her. The private detective she had hired was going to find out about Harry and see what he could come up with to make her keep away from him forever. **

**Dempsey had told Harry he wouldn't go to see Georgia, but he felt it was his only option so he went without her knowledge. Georgia was his only hope although he didn't want her knowing about the baby as that would only make it worse, god knows what she would do then. He needed this divorce and soon. He still had a key to the flat as it was his after all, he thought, and as he walked in he felt that everything looked different but he couldn't work out what it was. He noticed the bed was not in the front room, which he thought was odd, shouldn't she still be having help, was his first thought. No something wasn't right here and he needed to know why.**

**"Georgia are you there" he called out. He heard a noise upstairs and suddenly she was hobbling down them.**

**"Oh James it's you" she said sweetly at him.**

**"How are you getting up and down the stairs. Thought you wouldn't be mobile yet". Dempsey thought this was very strange.**

**"The hospital discharged me early as I was doing so well" she lied. The hospital had been told that her husband was taking care of her for the rest of her recouperation.**

**"You don't look like you can manage to me" he replied.**

**"Wouldn't be a problem if you were still here would it" she replied, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.**

**"I'm not here to go over old ground Georgia" he said. "I have come to ask you a favour"**

**"A favour?" she replied.**

**"I can't divorce you for another year, so I thought you might do it instead, ya know, adultery an'all" he was being rather flippant but he want to get it over with"**

**"I beg your pardon. You leave me for another woman when we've barely been married for a month and because you can't get a divorce for 12 months you expect me to divorce you on the grounds of adultery" she couldn't believe he was asking her this.**

**"Yes that's about right" he answered.**

**"You don't get it James. As I told you before just because you've done the dirty on me with THAT woman doesn't mean you can get rid of me that easily" she was determined he was going to see it her way.**

**"No I don't. I don't love you, you know that and I never have and you know that too. I love someone else and I want to be with them. And you know that too and yet you still think we can be together. It was a mistake and we can get a divorce and you and I can get on with our lives - seperately. Forget about me and meet someone else." Georgia's face was now like thunder.**

**"Someone else" she stuttered " There is only one person for me and that's you and I'm not letting you go" then she suddenly changed the subject "Do you like what I've done with the flat"**

**"I don't care what you've done to the flat. It's not going to make me come back. Nothing will". Harry had been right. She would never divorce him. He would have to wait until he could, and there was no guarantee she would agree to it even then. **

**"What am I going to do without you" she was pleading now. She had said this many times before but hoped this time that maybe he would listen.**

**"How many time have we had this conversation Georgia. I cannot ever love you like you want me to. I just don't know what else I can say. It's the same everytime. I want a divorce you want me back. We are going round in circles". He would just have to cut all ties with her.**

**Just then Georgia threw a curve ball. "What is it that Harry has that I haven't?" she asked.**

**"What! Why do you want to know that. It doesn't really matter now does it" he replied.**

**"It does" she said " Why her and not me" she asked again.**

**Dempsey didn't know what to say.**

**"Harry makes me feel alive when I'm with her he knew he had to be careful what he said, he didn't want to upset her more."I've never felt like this before. Harry means everything to me. When I see her nothing else matters". Georgia just stood looking at him with no emotion.**

**"I've followed my heart. Is that so wrong of me?" he asked.**

**Georgia didn't answer.**

**"You can keep us married for as long as you like but neither of us can ever be happy can we" he said softly**

**"I'll never be happy" Georgia replied bitterly "while you two are together. Why should you be happy". Dempsey suddenly felt his blood run cold. He had felt that Georgia had become unstable now he was certain. He genuinely felt afraid of what she might do.**

**"All I ask is that you leave both Harry and I alone and let us get on with our lives" though he wasn't sure she would.**

**"Does Harry know you're here?"she was trying to get the upper hand now.**

**"No she doesn't. I thought you would be reasonable at least. Harry said you wouldn't be". Georgia was incensed.**

**"The bitch said that, did she" she spat "So perfect Harry knows everything does she"**

**Dempsey made his mind up that that would be the last time he would visit her, and he was determined he would keep her away from Harry too, especially with her being pregnant.**

**"Harry isn't like that. You don't know her like I do". This conversation was pointless and he was going to go.**

**"I'm leaving new. I will be communicating through other means. I won't be coming back here until you've gone". And he went.**

**Georgia didn't really know what to say. She had cried enough now it was time for action and she went to the phone and dialled a number.**

**"Mike, it's Georgia" she said.**

**"Hi Georgia, what's up" Mike replied**

**"James has just come here and told me he wants a divorce and I won't be seeing him again" she answered**

**"I see" he said**

**"I wondered how you were getting on with your investigations on Harry" she asked**

**"Oh I've found lots about Harriet Makepeace" he chuckled**

**"Really" she answered "We must meet up and you can tell me"**

**"Ok"Mike replied "I'll be there in ten minutes"**

**Mike arrived and relayed everything he had found out about Harry. Georgia sat there wide eyed as he told her about her marriage to Robert, her father being Lord Winfield and the pregnancy.**

**"I followed her like you asked. And I discovered that she was making regular appointments to her doctor and I used my charm to find out why she was there and discovered that she is pregnant. And to be honest it is starting to show"**

**Georgia sat and looked at Mike. "So that's why he wants to divorce me so he and Harry can play happy families"**

**"Guess so" he replied**

**"Look I need you to find this Robert Makepeace and maybe speak to her father. Wonder if he knows his precious daughter is having a baby out of wedlock. Wouldn't think it would go down well". she said**

**"Mmm, I'm not sure about her father Georgia. He's not a young man". he replied**

**"Look I'm paying you to try and destroy this relationship. I can get someone else" she answered.**

**"Ok" he replied "It might take a while though".**

**"I don't care how long it takes just make sure you do it". came the reply.**

**Mike left the flat wondering what he had got himself into. He wasn't sure how she was able to afford his services as she admitted she wasn't working at the moment. He wasn't sure if this job was worth it.**

**A couple of days later Mike came back with some news on Robert Makepeace. He had tracked him down and had told him everything about Harry and felt sure he would help him. Robert said he would be delighted in bringing Harry and her family down. Georgia was pleased with the news and told Mike what she wanted him to do and that he would be well rewarded.**

**Harry in the mean time kept up her appointments with the nurse and was starting to show. She wasn't sure how long she could keep up the pretence. Spikings had managed to explain away her abscences but it wouldn't be long before someone asked. She was now 18 weeks and almost halfway through the pregnancy. Dempsey had accepted that he would have to wait for the divorce and Georgia was never mentioned again. They would bide their time but people would need to know soon. Harry was sat at her dest when the phone rang.**

**"Hello Sergeant Makepeace" she answered.**

**"Oh hello Harriet" came the reply.**

**Harry recognised the voice immediately. It was her ex-husband Robert.**

**"Why are you ringing me Robert, especially at work. We aren't married anymore and I really don't see why we need to speak to one another".**

**"Just heard a few rumours that's all" he answered**

**"Rumours, about what" she replied**

**"That your shacked up with that yank" he spat**

**"It's none of your business Robert, I don't think we have anything else to say to each other" and she was about to put the phone down when Robert said something that put a chill down her spine.**

**"I know about the baby" he said**

**"Wh-wh-what baby" she stuttered**

**"Don't come the innocent with me Harry, I've heard it on the grapevine that you are having that sleazy yanks bastard child, I mean that's what it will be won't it. Wonder what daddy will say! "**

**"You don't frighten me Robert, you never did" and she tightened her arms around her swollen belly. She was all on her own in the office. For some strange reason there had been a tip off and the person had insisted that everyone go. It had seemed an odd request and it was suggested that it might be false, but they had to go just in case. Harry had been able to get out of anything like this but now she was wishing they were all here.**

**"But what about all your friends, your social standing. Lady Harriet up the duff by a common yank. What will they all think."**

**Harry didn't really care what they all thought, but she was worried that if Robert told them it would be told differently. She would tell everyone soon she thought, but not by a third party**

**"What do you want" she asked**

**"I want to meet you and we can discuss money" he replied**

**"I should have known that money would be involved. So you get money out of me and you won't talk is that it". she asked.**

**"You know me too well Harriet" he replied**

**"When do you want to meet" she asked**

**"No time like the present is there". he replied**

**"Ok" she took the details of the location.**

**"It will be worth your while" he said "You will still keep your reputation"**

**And with that he put the phone down. Harry left a note for Dempsey and went out of the office.**

**Dempsey and the rest of SI10 had got back to the offie after the false tip off. It had seemed strange at the time and they had been proved right. He walked into the office to find Harry gone "That's odd" he said and then he found the note saying that she had gone to meet Robert 'Why would she want to see him' he thought. Then he remembered seeing her car in the car park. He went back to the car park and there was her car as she had left it this morning. Dempsey suddenly had a sick feeling and checked everywhere in the building. He even rang her house just in case but there was no answer. This wasn't right. Where was Harry?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you are all still staying with me. It's gone on longer than I anticipated but the next chapter is definitely the last one. All the lose ends will be tied up. I didn't have a lot of feedback on the last chapter so I hope you are still enjoying the story. As always let me know if you think there is anything I could do better then let me know. All feedback is welcome.**

**Hidden From View**

**Chapter 11**

**Harry had gone to her car to drive to the meeting with Robert when she was grabbed from behind and unceremoniously bundled into a car. She had sensed it was Robert from the way he had manhandled her, he was a lot taller and had mans hands. She wasn't gagged or blindfolded as they knew she would suspect it was them. There were two others in the car, a man she did not know and Georgia.**

**"Hello Harry" Georgia smirked "It's nice to see you".**

**"Why are you doing this, and why have you got him involved" and she looked at Robert who smirked at her too.**

**"We both have an invested interest in you Harry or should that be Lady Harriet Winfield".**

**Harry was feeling very uncomfortable and immediately looked at her stomach.**

**"Yes and I know all about your baby too. Is that one of the reasons why you want James to divorce me so you and he can play happy families. Oh isn't that sweet" she was looking so angry Harry didn't know what she would do next.**

**"One of them" replied Harry.**

**"You want to take James away from me so getting pregnant was a good one I'll give you that" she answered.**

**"I don't know what you've been told but James wants to be with me". Harry was hoping that her ordeal would be over soon. Just then the car drove up to Dempsey's flat and the car stopped outside. Robert got out of the car and beckoned for Harry to get out and then Georgia got out afterwards. Robert held on the Harry as Georgia opened the door. Harry meanwhile had noticed that Georgia did not seem to have any after effects of her accident and was wondering if she had been as bad as she had made out. She was told to sit on the sofa and Georgia sat on a chair right in front of her.**

**"What do you want" Harry asked.**

**"I want you to leave James. I can't get much plainer than that" she answered.**

**"I don't want to leave James. I love him and he loves me. We are having a baby together for gods sake" Harry knew that getting stressed was no good for the baby but she couldn't believe what she was hearing.**

**"You bitch. You did it just so that James would stay. He wouldn't be with you if it wasn't for that thing" and she pointed at Harry's stomach. Harry immediately put her arms around her stomach protectively.**

**"And you think that doing this to me will get James back do you, because it won't. He'll hate you for it" Harry raged.**

**Georgia was insensed by this and slapped Harry round the face.**

**Meanwhile Dempsey and the rest of SI10 were trying to figure out where she was and who she could be with. It didn't take long for Dempsey to work out that Georgia was behind it but he couldn't understand how and why. Did Harry go on her own accord and if she did where did she go. He was also worried about the baby and it coming to any harm. Dempsey decided that the false tip off had something to do with Harry's disappearance and was going to go down that road. Spikings took command and swiftly he gave out instructions to everyone as to where and who might have Harry.**

**"Maybe you shouldn't be involved" Spikings said, knowing what the answer would be.**

**"What" Dempsey answered " Harry and our baby are in danger and I don't know why. All I know is that I need to find them before they come to any harm. Chief I can't stand by while I watch you all run around after her. I need to come with you and find out who it is"**

**He was still keeping the thought that Georgia maybe behind it to himself as he couldn't believe she would do that.**

**"You think someone has her" Spikings was alarmed by this news.**

**"Yes I do, but I don't know if Harry has gone willingly to meet this person or lured. I really think someone else could be involved too" he replied.**

**"Two people" Spikings rubbed his head. "Who do you think it is. Not her ex".**

**"Well I think he's one one of them" Dempsey answered "But " he hesitated "I think Georgia is also involved, infact I think she's the brains behind this" he reluctantly said. He still didn't want to believe she could be capable of this but it was looking more likely that she was.**

**"What!" Spikings couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean to tell me the woman you married could be capable of doing this and you didn't think you should talk to me about it. I'm not an ogre you know. I know yours and Harry's situation, you could have come to me Dempsey. I didn't realise she had taken it that badly. Has she been causing problems for you both" Spikings knew that if anything happened to Harry or the baby he would put the blame firmly at Dempsey's door.**

**"Thought I could handle it Sir" Dempsey said, sheepishly. He also had a horrible sickening feeling that this could all be his fault.**

**"Handle it Lieutenant! We could have kept an eye on things, maybe looked into her background. I suppose you know nothing about her" he bellowed.**

**"No chief" Dempsey was feeling bad and it was made worse by Spikings' interpretation of the situation which, as usual, was spot on.**

**"I went to ask her if she would consider divorcing me on the grounds of adultery" he continued. "and she said there was no chance of it. She said she loved me and that she would do anything to make me come back to her".**

**"Good god man. Don't you realise what we have here. The woman is clearly unstable and desperate to get back at you and the only way she is going to do that is by hurting Harry". Spikings' was so angry that he was on the verge of doing something that he would regret.**

**"We don't know that she will hurt her". Dempsey was now clutching at straws.**

**"And we don't know that she won't either" Spikings replied. "Does she know about the baby" he asked.**

**"No, not that I know of. She ain't heard it from me" he answered.**

**"Well I get the impression she probably does now" he replied.**

**Harry was now on her own with Georgia, who had dispatched Robert and Mike as being no longer needed. It was just her and Harry and this would take as long as was necessary.**

**"They will all be out looking for me you know" Harry said. She was beginning to get hungry and thirsty now. She had no idea what the time was but imagined it was almost lunchtime.**

**"I know that, but by the time they find you I will have ground you down so much that you will do anything I want so it won't matter will it" Georgia had to keep ahead of Harry if she was going to come out of it the victor. **

**"If its money you want I can give you whatever you want, just leave us alone" Harry said. Though she would be reluctant to give her anything.**

**"You can keep your money. James is what I want. You can have any man you want but I cant" Georgia spat**

**Harry wasn't sure what she meant by that. Where had she got that idea from. Had Dempsey said that to her. It certainly wouldn't be Robert. He didn't think any man would be interested in her. And why did she think no man would be interested in her either.**

**"You can too" Harry answered "There's someone for everyone. You'll meet someone else".**

**"No not like James. He can look after me and I can love him and look after him too". Georgia looked at Harry, and Harry began to work out why she was like she was.**

**"But he doesn't love you Georgia, you can't make him love you. You deserve better, someone who can love you back" Harry answered.**

**"You don't understand. I don't care that James doesn't love me" she cried. "It doesn't matter to me".**

**Harry couldn't understand why, but she did understand everything that Dempsey had said about her behaviour, that did make sense now, but nothing either of them said would make any difference to her.**

**As far as Harry was concerned this was all wrong and she had to get Georgia to see that.**

**"Why would you want to be with someone that doesn't love you?" Harry asked softly, she new she had to tread carefully.**

**"You don't need to know that" Georgia was on the defensive she knew what she was trying to do.**

**"I can't imagine wanting to be with someone I didn't love or who didn't love me" she was trying a different tack.**

**"What do you care" Georgia was getting frustrated, this wasn't as easy as she hoped it was going to be. Harry wasn't saying anything she wanted to hear.**

**"I care. We both do. Neither of us wanted things to end up like this. We didn't want to do this to you. We both take the blame for it. It's our fault it ended up like this." Harry felt genuinely sorry for her.**

**"Yes, yes it is your fault. Yours and James" she agreed, but she didn't know why.**

**"If we had said how we felt about each other then you would never have married would you". Harry wasn't sure it was going to help but continued to speak.**

**"Yes, yes that's it" she was talking parrot fashion as Harry thought she was gettting somewhere Georgia changed her demeanour**

**"But he was mine first, you should have let me have him" she was back on the defensive again.**

**"But you can't keep him against his will. He's a grown man. You can't make him do something he doesn't want to" Harry had had enough of going round in circles and was becoming exhausted. **

**"What about some food, I'm sure you could do with something to eat too" At least it would stop the conversation from going round, for now at least. She just hoped that Dempsey would end her ordeal soon.**

**Dempsey was in the car with Spikings and had a feeling that Georgia would take her to the flat.**

**"That seems a bit obvious Dempsey. Almost like she wants to get caught" said Spikings.**

**"I think she does, and anyway I don't know where else she would go. She doesn't have a lot of friends. She clearly needs helps and it's her way of asking for it". Though he wasn't really sure if she was as vulnerable as she had made out, and he was concerned she would hurt Harry in the process.**

**Georgia had been persuaded by Harry to make some food for themselves though she had insisted that Harry came into the kitchen where she could watch her. Suddenly her mood switched again and she spoke about the baby.**

**"When did THAT happen" and she pointed to Harry's stomach. Harry gulped and didn't know what to say or how honest she should be.**

**"Erm, the night you had your car accident" she confessed. Georgia looked at her wide eyed.**

**"We didn't' mean it to happen" Harry could see she was thinking about it.**

**"We hadn't been married very long" she suddenly looked very lost.**

**"I know" Harry answered. She felt guilty all over again.**

**"Who told you about the baby". Harry asked. She guessed it was Robert although how he knew she hadn't worked out yet.**

**"I had you followed. The man who drove the car earlier, was a private investigator. I want to find out all about you and what it was you had that I didn't" Georgia answered. Harry shuddered. She had underestimated her, again. She thought she had the measure of her but now she wasn't so sure. "He saw you coming out of the doctors and got the information out of the receptionist. I dont know how and I don't care how he did it but she told him you came in for ante natal appointments. He even saw you coming in and out of the doctors. He just kept on digging. Discovered who your father was and your ex-husband. Couldn't believe you were nobility. Thought that was why James was interested in you. Got hold of your husband later".**

**"And I suppose he was only too happy to help of course" Harry spat " I suppose you promised them both lots of money".**

**"Yes" Georgia replied.**

**It all fell into place, though Harry still couldn't work out why Georgia wouldn't let Dempsey go. She had to find a way.**

**Dempsey, Spikings and the rest of SI10 had arrived at the flat but had no way of knowing if they were in there or not as there was no sign of any car. If Harry was holed up in the flat then Georgia had had accomplices. Robert was one, Dempsey was sure of that but who else?**

**Georgia had calmed down and Harry thought she was getting somewhere with her. Maybe it was something to do with her background. She had been in situations like this before and it was the only way to deal with it.**

**"What was your childhood like" Harry suddenly asked.**

**Georgia was like a cat caught in the headlights. "What's that got to do with anything" she answered, jumping out of her chair. They were still in the same positions that they had been since they had arrived several hours previously. Harry didn't know what the time was as she hadn't been wearing a watch and there didn't seem to be any clocks on display. That had seemed strange, she thought.**

**"I'm trying to make conversation with you. If you insist on keeping me here until you get what you want, which isn't going to happen, we might as well talk". Harry hoped she might get to the reasons for this behaviour. She had kept calm in the hope that Dempsey would find her soon but she was beginning to wonder when that would be.**

**Georgia looked at Harry and despite her loathing of her she started to talk. "I left home at 18 as I couldn't wait to get away from my parents". She wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do but maybe she would sympathise and understand why James was the only one for her.**

**"Why?" asked Harry.**

**"Why" she continued "because they never gave me any love that's why". She began to get angry.**

**"None of my family exist to me anymore. I don't speak to any of them. They don't know where I live or what I do. They don't know I've married James either".**

**That explained why there was no one at the reception party other that a handful of friends from work.**

**"I don't need anyone other than James. He's my life, my family" she finished.**

**"But why James" Harry was determined to get to the real reason why she had wanted to marry Dempsey and felt she had a chance to find out why.**

**"He showed an interest in me, he looked after me, took me out and we had a good time. He was older than me and I looked up to him I suppose. I couldn't believe he liked me. No-one else ever did" she continued and despite herself tears began to well up in her eyes.**

**Chas had stayed back at the office Spikings radioed him to ask him to do a check on Georgia.**

**"Do we know her maiden name" asked Chas who knew it would be useless without it.**

**"Dempsey says it was Johnson" replied Spikings who was surprised that Dempsey even knew that!**

**"There's nothing on the computer Sir" replied Chas, but something made him ask a question that no one else had thought of.**

**"Is that her real name" he asked Spikings. Dempsey heard this and took the RT off of his boss.**

**"Are you trying to tell me that I married someone who maybe not be who she says she is". Dempsey couldn't believe that Chas would even think it possible.**

**"Yes I am. It's possible that she has another name Dempsey. You didn't exactly know the woman very well did you" he added sarcastically "It is only a thought". Dempsey thought he was going to cry. This was getting worse by the second and his fears for Harry were growing. The love of his life was possibly being held by a woman who he had married on the spur of the moment. What was he going to do?**

**Georgia carrried on with her story and Harry was amazed. She wasn't who she said she was. Her whole identity had been changed. She was really called Jane and wasn't a Air Hostess either, she was a receptionist for a double glazing firm but managed keep up the pretence. But that was it. She got no more information out of her. Harry felt sorry for her in a way. She was pathetic really. She gave an air of a sophisticated, young woman with friends and a career but she had never had anyone to give her any love, which was the one thing she craved most. She had mistook Dempsey's friendship for love and Harry had everything that she wanted and Georgia hated her for it and that's what made her nervous. She hadn't hurt her, infact she had done the opposite and Harry worried what might happen next.**

**Dempsey had had enough of waiting and wanted to storm into the flat. Spikings had warned him that that was the worst thing he could do. Dempsey knew that but he was feeling helpless. He had to think of Harry and the baby. Nobody knew if Georgia had a weapon on her. With someone as unstable as she was anything was possible. They had to approach with care. As they got nearer to the flat they could just see Harry and Georgia and were relieved that their hunch was right. Now they had to work out a way of getting to them without anyone getting harmed.**

**"What are we going to do" Harry asked. Neither of them were getting what they wanted and Harry wondered how long she would keep this up.**

**"What do you mean" Georgia asked. She knew what Harry meant but that would mean admitting defeat and she would never give up.**

**"We can't go on like this. I can't give James up as I love him and he loves me and he doesn't want to be with. You love him and are determined to keep him with you even though you and I know that is wrong. Don't we". Harry was starting to lose her calmness and really did start to believe she would harm her.**

**"I can't and I won't give him up. I can't live without him. He's everything to me. He's all I've got. I'll make sure James looks after the baby though". She was desperate now.**

**Harry was gobsmacked. She would do that so she got to keep him. She didn't believe she wanted that.**

**"If you love James let him go. He'll never be happy and you don't want that do you. He'll end up hating you" Harry said.**

**Suddenly there was a sound from outside.**

**"What was that?" Georgia asked.**

**"I don't know" Harry replied, but she had an idea that it was Dempsey.**

**Then they heard voices and Georgia became very agitated and suddenly produced a gun from under her jumper. Harry froze. All the time she had wondered if she was armed and was was now waving a gun in front of her.**

**"W-W-Where did you that from" Harry was terrified now as she didn't know whether she was going to get out alive.**

**"I have my sources" she said, looking at Harry with the blackest eyes that she had ever seen.**

**Everything Georgia had said and done meant nothing now. Harry had to fight for survival.**

**"It won't solve anything, you killing me. You'll go to prison and never ever be with James" Harry was pleading now.**

**"Won't it . I might not have him, but then neither will you" she smirked**

**Then there were shouts from outside.**

**"Harry, Georgia we know you're in there". It was Dempsey. Then suddenly from inside the flat he could hear the sound of a gun going off.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So we are now at the end of the story. I hope you have enjoyed my first and possibly only story, I'm not sure yet. As ever any reviews will be much appreciated. Hope you enjoy and it is the ending you all hoped for.**

**Hidden From View**

**Chapter 12**

**Outside the flat Dempsey heard the gun go off and immediately started to kick the door in screaming Harry's name. He crashed through the door to find Harry sat on the sofa staring at the lifeless body of Georgia.**

**"Harry, Harry you're gonna be fine. Harry, speak to me". But Harry kept staring at Georgia, who was just feet away from her.**

**"She can't do you or I any more harm. She's gone" he said gently.**

**Meanwhile Spikings and the team were now coming through the door, and were making arrangements to remove Georgia's body. Spikings looked over to Dempsey and Harry.**

**"So girl, what happened" he asked as a matter of fact.**

**"Hey Chief, ain't it obvious" Dempsey didn't like his tone of voice.**

**"No Dempsey it isn't. We need to establish exactly what went on here. I can see the Sergeant is traumatised Dempsey but I need to speak to her" he continued.**

**Harry spoke "She was going to kill me, so she could be with you" and she looked straight at Dempsey.**

**"And?" Spikings asked.**

**"I said that if she did she would go to prison and still not have you" she continued.**

**"So she turned the gun on herself" Dempsey said.**

**"Yes" Harry answered, and she was visibly shaking now.**

**They looked at each other "Look we need to get Harry away from here and get her and the baby checked over. I can speak to her later" Spikings suggested.**

**This was overheard by the rest of the team who all looked at each other amazed. They had all been wondering why this had all gone on and maybe they were beginning to find out why. Harry's outburst a couple of months back had got them thinking and her being given 'light duties' as Spikings had called it, all made sense now.**

**Harry went off to the hospital and was given the all clear but was told to go home and rest for a few days. She hadn't wanted to but Dempsey had insisted. Georgia's body had been taken to the mortuary and once her true identity had been established her family would be informed.**

**Spikings said he would take Harry's statement when she got back but she wanted to do it now then maybe she could start to get over this as soon as possible. Dempsey wasn't sure if it was a good idea but insisted that as soon as she had given it he was going to arrange for them to visit her father for a few days. Spikings made sure no one else was in the office when they arrived back so Harry wouldn't be asked anymore questions and it would be done quickly. They sat down in front of him and Spikings started to ask Harry what had led to Georgia kidnapping her and her subsequent death.**

**"I had a phone call from Robert" Harry said.**

**"Your ex?" asked Spikings**

**"Yes" Harry continued "said he knew about Dempsey and the baby and that Dempsey was married and if I didn't give him money he would announce it to everyone including my father and I know that if he had it wouldn't have put me in a good light".**

**Dempsey wanted to go out and find Robert Makepeace and beat him to a pulp for putting Harry through this but he had to stay calm for her.**

**"So we can have him for blackmail then, when we get him in" Spikings would do that as soon as he had finished this.**

**"She also had a Private Investigator. That's how she found out so much about me, my family and the baby and she told Robert who was only too happy to help" Harry continued. Dempsey's eyes widened as he began to realise just the sort of woman he had married.**

**"So he was involved too" Spikings asked and he too began to realise what could have happened and how the outcome could have been so different.**

**"They bundled me into a car, driven by the Private Investigator, I think he was called Mike, but I'm not sure. She said she would break me until I gave Dempsey up. But her behaviour was very eratic. One minute she was like a frightened girl and the next an evil killer" Harry continued.**

**"Did she give you any information about her life, childhood" Spikings continued to question Harry.**

**"Yes, she told me she never got any love from her parents and left home when she was 17. And" Harry paused " she was really called Jane".**

**"Jane!" Dempsey cried " was this official or just calling herself something else".**

**"She never said" Harry was beginning to tire and wanted to get this over with.**

**"Does it really matter now" she asked.**

**"Not really but it could have done" Spikings replied "If she didn't legally change her name then Dempsey probably wasn't legally married".**

**Dempsey suddenly got up from his chair and put his hands through his hair.**

**"I don't believe I'm hearing this. It just gets worse" he said.**

**"We can check for you but it's not really going to make any difference now. But we can check for mental illness, now we have a real name. It might explain her behaviour" Spikings replied.**

**"She wanted someone that she could love, look after, she wasn't worried about being loved back, she hadn't experienced love before so it didn't matter to her. She had Dempsey in her life and she wasn't letting him go" Harry said sadly."When I told her we were going to stay together and nothing was going to keep us apart she would get nasty and threaten to tell my father and anyone else who she thought could gain something of it, I was having an affair with a married man and she would have told them too". Harry was tearful now."And she wasn't an Air Hostess either"**

**"What?" both Dempsey and Spikings spoke.**

**"She worked for a Double Glazing company". Dempsey wasn't sure he wanted to hear anymore.**

**"She took your friendship for something else, you were the only person who had ever shown an interest in her" Harry said.**

**Spikings looked at Dempsey "We can't do anymore until we check out this name, so I suggest you go home and look after her" **

**He took him aside "She's been through a lot but maybe you can start to make a future for yourselves hmm?"**

**Dempsey explained he was going to take her to her fathers and bring him up to speed with everything**

**"That's an excellent idea Dempsey, I think it's just what Harry needs. And if anyone asks where you are I'll come up with something. You can explain it all when you get back. I think it's better coming from you". Spikings said**

**"Sure Chief" Dempsey replied and he and Harry left the office.**

**Harry was happy with Dempsey's suggestion that they went to her father's. He didn't know about her and Dempsey or the baby and as she was showing now he would need to know soon. She was still going over in her mind what had happened and was relieved that it was all over. She was upset about what had happened to Georgia but strangely she didn't feel any sadness that she was gone. Maybe she and Dempsey could now think about the future, cruel though it seemed. They got to her father's later that day after ringing him to let them know of their arrival. He was delighted that Harry was bringing James. She had brought him to lots of events over the last 3 years and he often hoped that they would become a couple and he was thinking that maybe that's why they were coming down to see him.**

**"Freddy" Harry ran to her father, hugging him tight.**

**"Harriet, my darling what's all this for" he smiled.**

**"I'm just so pleased to see you" she was getting tearful now.**

**"Is she alright" he mouthed to Dempsey.**

**"Shall we just go inside Sir" Dempsey replied.**

**They all went inside and their bags were taken from the and put in themir rooms, and they all went into the study.**

**"Now Harry what is this all about. I can tell something is wrong" Freddy was concerned for his daughter and then noticed that she and James were stood together holding hands and his heart lept.**

**"Well it's difficult to know where to start Sir" Dempsey shrugged**

**"Please, call me Freddy" he asked "And from the beginning to would be a start James"**

**"Freddy" Dempsey said "Harry and I are together"**

**"Oh that's wonderful news. I always knew this day would come" and he made to congratulate them.**

**"But" he continued "there's been a few complications along the way and we aren't being entirely honest with you now or before" he wasn't sure he was making any sense but not much of it had made sense up until now.**

**"I see. What complications" Freddy asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.**

**"I got married to someone else because I didn't think Harry felt the same as me" he knew it sounded ridiculous but it was the truth.**

**"Oh" said Freddy " I could tell you both needed your heads banging together but I didn't want to interfere"**

**Harry quietly stood with Dempsey gripping his hand as if her life depended on it. She couldn't speak as she was still numb and it would come better from him.**

**"Anyway" Dempsey continued to ramble on "Harry told me she loved me and we decided we wanted to be together. I told my wife I wanted to be with Harry and hoped she would see sense".**

**"But she didn't" Freddy answered**

**"No, she didn't" Dempsey said sadly.**

**"Thing is Freddy, she turned out to be a nut job and kidnapped Harry and almost killed her" Dempsey tightened his grip on Harry.**

**"What" he cried "Harry is this true". He wanted to hear it from her.**

**"Yes Daddy" came Harry's reply**

**"But she turned the gun on herself. She's dead" Dempsey reassured him.**

**Freddy decided he needed a whisky.**

**"Shall I pour us all a drink, I know I need one" he said**

**"Yes I will. Thank you Freddy" and he took the glass from Freddy.**

**"I won't thank you Daddy" Harry answered "Not in my condition"**

**"What condition" Freddy was now sat down, not sure if he could take anymore revelations.**

**"We are having you first grandchild" she replied.**

**Freddy looked from Harry to Dempsey and smiled "Goodness me, you haven't wasted any time"**

**"Your pleased?" Harry asked "Under the circumstances. I know it's not ideal and it wasn't planned, and not being married and everything. I know it's not what you would have wanted for me"**

**"Granted it's not exactly the right way to do things, but it is the 1980's and I know things are different. And if it means that you and James are together then I'm happy for you" he stood up and shook Dempsey's hand and hugged Harry.**

**"We do want to get married, before the baby's born and that's possible now, although not right away of course". Dempsey didn't want to sound too pleased.**

**"I know what you mean James" Freddy said "If you want my permission for Harry's hand you have it you know that. You always have had. I always saw it even if you didn't" he smiled.**

**"I wish people would stop saying that, else none of this would have happened" Dempsey laughed.**

**They spent the evening relaxing and although Harry seemed alright Dempsey sensed that she was still thinking about what had happened and he knew it would take time. He suggested that they had an early night. They said goodnight to Freddy, who was clearly the worse for wear but very happy that his beloved daughter was with her true love. They quietly got ready for bed and Dempsey encouraged her to cuddle into him. Their ordeal was finally over. He knew there would be more to come but that was for later, when Harry was ready. She had spoken about it but there was still a wall that even he couldn't get past. She felt the warmth of his chest and had never felt so safe and cried herself to sleep in his arms.**

**They spent the next few days with Freddy enjoying his company and the country air and promising him that he wouldn't be kept in the dark about anything else and that when they decided to get married he would be the first to know. Neither was looking forward to going back to the office as it would mean talking more about Georgia and both wanted to forget about her but knew that wasn't possible yet.**

**Harry and Dempsey walked into the office and had decided to come clean with everyone before they sat down.**

**"Listen everyone" Dempsey cleared his throat as he addressed the office.**

**"You maybe wondering what was going on with my wife Georgia and Harry" he said **

**"Did seem a bit odd" someone shouted, but Chas sat there and let Dempsey speak.**

**"Well Harry and I are together and have been for a while and well" he continued "She wanted to hurt Harry because of it" They would explain more later especially the baby. That was enough for them to be getting on with, though they both suspected they weren't telling them anything they didn't already know.**

**Spikings came out of his office to see Dempsey and Harry sitting at their desks.**

**"Can I see you both for a moment" he asked.**

**They followed him into his office.**

**"What is it Sir" Harry asked.**

**"Welcome back to both of you. I hope you have had a couple of restful days Sergeant" he asked.**

**"Well it was nice to be away Sir" she answered.**

**"I have some news on Georgia, or Jane Johnson. She didn't change her name legally so you weren't technically married Dempsey and she had a series of mental break downs and psychiatric treatments" he continued.**

**Dempsey wasn't sure if he was pleased with this news or not.**

**"She knew you would find out you weren't legally married so she had to do something to stop you finding out" he said**

**"At least we know why she behaved like she did" Harry answered**

**"Hmm" Dempsey said**

**"Have you told them out there what's been going on" Spikings asked.**

**"Some of it" Harry replied**

**"Not about the baby" Dempsey answered**

**"Well I think you had better tell them everything. They're not stupid Lieutenant" Spikings said.**

**They left his office and were met by a sea of faces waiting for answers**

**They started to tell the truth about Georgia and the marriage and how he and Harry got together, leaving out any sordid details.**

**"We did wonder if something wasn't right" Chas confessed.**

**"Couldn't tell anyone until I got it sorted with her but as you and everyone else does now that never happened" Dempsey said.**

**"Not really surprised to be honest, none of us are. Just took longer than we expected" and he winked at Dempsey and walked away.**

**"Still can't believe that everyone saw it before we did" he laughed.**

**"We know about the baby too" Chas came back over and whispered to Dempsey**

**"How?" Dempsey asked**

**"Dave overheard you and Spikings talking afterwards. Put two and two together" he said.**

**"Oh" Dempsey replied.**

**"We're all pleased for you mate. Made up for you" he replied**

**Dempsey decided they would come clean about the baby although they all seemed to know about it, as Chas had suggested. Though some still were coming to terms with Harry and Dempsey being a couple and couldn't cope with all of it at once. Dempsey laughed and before they had any more questions to ask they left the office.**

**Dempsey went to Georgia's funeral out of respect for her parents who were not the loveless people she had made them out to be. They had been trying to find her for the last eight years and described her upbringing as loving and happy. But they gave an insight into her behaviour and that she had had mental health issues, which Spikings had confirmed from her medical notes. Dempsey hadn't gone into any details about him and Harry, they were grieving and it wouldn't be fair on them. They were told that she was jealous of his and Harry's working relationship and that's why she had ended up holding her hostage.**

**Harry and Dempsey began to get back to normal and could finally be together properly in the office and around everyone. Three months after Georgia's death Dempsey decided to bring up the subject of marriage.**

**"Harry" they were cuddled up on the sofa " Do you thing we should thinking about making this little one legal" and he rubbed Harry's ever growing belly. She was now seven months pregnant.**

**"Do you think it's still a little bit too soon" she replied putting her had over his.**

**"We could get engaged and time we organise a wedding will be near to the due date" he suggested.**

**"Are you asking me to marry you Lieutenant" she giggled.**

**"Yeah I am Sergeant" he answered.**

**"And?" he continued.**

**"And what" she was teasing him now.**

**"Well if your gonna be like that" he was getting frustrated with her now.**

**"Depends" she said**

**"Oh what!" he answered**

**"If your going to do it properly" she replied**

**"Properly?" he queried.**

**"For a man who can spot a criminal a mile away you can be dense sometimes" she smiled**

**"You takin' the mick sweetheart" he was offended now**

**"No, I'm not" she reassured him.**

**The penny dropped "Oh I see" he realised what she meant and got down on one knee**

**"Lady Harriet Winfield will you do me the honour of becoming my wife" he was feeling a bit embarrassed but continued "I love you with everything I have and I always have and I always will".**

**Harry thought she would cry. She knew what he'd ben through the last few months and how things like that didn't sit easily with him.**

**"Yes" she said and was gobsmacked when Dempsey produced a beautiful diamond ring and put it on her finger.**

**"James" she said and squeezed him so tight he couldn't breathe.**

**"You like it then" he grinned,**

**"Of course I do, it's beautiful" and she kept staring at the solitaire band on her finger "But when, where, I don't understand" she was stunned.**

**"Oh a few weeks back" he said casually."Just went by a jewellers and saw it and thought it was perfect for you"**

**"It is" she replied**

**"So shall we make plans then. Don't wanna leave it too late do we" he said.**

**"Next month if we can" said Harry.**

**"Right then, we'll start tomorrow" he answered and Harry cuddled back into him still looking at her ring.**

**Next morning they walked into the office and announced their news to the cheers of everyone. Spikings heard everyone become very vocal and came out to investigate.**

**"Sir Dempsey and Harry have got engaged" Chas said.**

**"Oh they have have they" he replied sarcastically.**

**"Yes Chief" Dempsey answered.**

**"Congratulations you two" Spikings came over to shake Dempseys hand and gave Harry a peck on the cheek and felt his face go crimson as Harry stifled a giggle.**

**"So when's the big day" he asked.**

**"We are going to arrange it for as soon as possible, before the little one comes along" Harry replied, putting her arms around her tummy.**

**"Hmmm" said Spikings.**

**They arranged the wedding for four weeks time and immediately told Harry's father and Dempsey rang his mother who knew of what had gone on. He felt he should explain his actions. She was delighted to hear the news about him and Harry and would be over for the ceremony. Harry picked out a lovely cream dress that wouldn't show off too much of her bump, a lot of her relatives would disapprove of her flaunting herself as they would put it. The day of the wedding came and it was a glorious autumn day. Harry looked beautiful and this was not lost on Dempsey as she walked down the aisle on the arm of her proud father. As they said their vows it was obvious to everyone of the love that was between them and there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Freddy had arranged for them to have a few nights away as Harry didn't want to travel too far in her condition. Although she had seven weeks to go she wanted to be close to everything just in case.**

**Harry went into labour in the early hours of the morning, Dempsey driving her to the private hospital at break neck speed and was with her when she had their baby boy, Michael Frederick James Dempsey weighing 7lb 91/2 oz and both Harry and Dempsey were instantly in love with their beautiful boy.**

**Dempsey and Harry were sat in the room after the birth with Harry on the bed cuddling the baby and Dempsey by her side.**

**"I can' t quite believe it" he said, holding little Michael's hand.**

**"I know" smiled Harry "He's ours, he really is. This last year has been challenging hasn't it".**

**"It certainly has angel. If you'd told me this time last year we would have gone through all what we have I'd have never believed you" and he kissed Harry's forehead**

**"We certainly know how to go about things the wrong way don't we " she laughed.**

**"Hmm, but we have this little fella now" and he looked at their son.**

**"James" she looked at Dempsey**

**"Yes honey" he answered not taking his eyes off the baby.**

**"I love you" she said**

**"I love you too" he replied and he kissed her tenderly on the lips.**


End file.
